Let it fall into place
by Mo-Fox
Summary: Maura, a young Hufflepuff girl, finds herself making friends with the last people she would have ever imagined. She finds herself interacting with the ever so famous Marauders in her off time. Unknown to her, she finds a strong friendship with the boys that she holds dear, even as she grows outside of school. Author's note: 85% of this story was written over the course of 5 days.
1. Chapter 1

Maura sighed a bit as she looked over her notes. It was her fourth year at Hogwarts and their defense against the dark arts professor was losing hope in her. It wasn't even October and they already were holding her after class to talk. The last teacher's notes about her had obviously been passed on. Her ashy brown hair covered her bright blue eyes as she wandered outside. Her professor had recommended talking to three students in the class for help. The three most troublesome, smart, ever popular, Gryffindor students, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

Maura's stomach did a backflip. She was nothing more than a small Hufflepuff student herself, let alone not the most popular person. Her face seemed to be an easy target for people to make fun of, between her overly fluffed hair, off-center mole, and darker skin, girls went nuts over making sure that her family name would mean nothing by her seventh year. Her hand moved to cover the small mole on her cheek, a bad habit that started in first year. It was horribly off center for everyone it seemed, too far off to be thought of "cute" despite its acceptable size. On top of that, her hair had broken more than one hair tie in class, and the memory of it pegging Remus in his ear the first week back at Hogwarts was enough to know not he, nor his friends, would help.

Maura was busy in her thoughts when she bumped into a Slytherin boy, also her age. This was Severus Snape, another student that didn't like her. Though he seemed to dislike her obvious well-off family and the fact that both of her parents came from two different mudblood lines.

"I am so sorry!" Maura gasped, her eyes having flicked to the papers and ink well spilling from Severus's arms. "Please, let me-"

"I don't need help from people like you," Severus sneered, stooping to collect his things.

"Oh. oh... at least let me replace the ink. It... it did break," Maura stammered, only to fall into a still silence at a cold glare from the other student. She felt frozen to the spot.

"I don't need your pity!" Severus snapped at her.

Maura mouthed wordlessly before she managed to nod. Shaking, she took a step back. She tried to calm herself as she turned away and left the scene. Her face burned in embarrassment, feeling countless eyes on her. She had again done something stupid in front of the school. Her classmates, though rarely angry, tried to toughen her up constantly and keep her from making such simple mistakes. She had to stop offering help to her known enemies, in other words, nearly everyone in the school minus a select handful.

Maura sighed softly as she strode outside. She needed to clear her head, that was all. She hugged her notes close to herself. She needed to practice more than anything else. She had notes on the spells they would learn that year, the entire year. She was going to do well in Defense Against The Dark Arts that year. She had to, she absolutely had to, she...

"Maura Bay?" A very calm, kind, and all too familiar voice made Maura jump in shock.

Maura whipped around to see Remus, and a little ways behind him waited for the rest of the usual gang. She calmed herself quietly and gave the male a kind smile, throwing off the mole even more off center. It took her a moment for her hand to cover it again.

"Sorry, yes, uh... Remus Lupin, correct?" Maura spoke, amazed at her own calmness.

"Yes," he smiled. "I believe your hair band decided to say hello to me last week?" Remus inquired, though in a jovial manner.

Maura felt herself flush deeply. "I am so sorry about that," she said. "I try to make them as strong as I can, I just... my hair... ah... I do hope it didn't hurt you." She rambled slightly before she decided to finish on an uneventful note.

Remus could not help but laugh at Maura's lost phrases. "No, no, I am fine. It woke me up, actually, before I was caught dozing in class," he told her kindly.

Maura blinked and felt relief wash over her. "Oh, oh okay. I am glad I could help," she said, and gave him another smile, though keeping the mole covered as she pretended to fix her hair.

"By the way, speaking of class, the professor told me you might need some help?"

Maura felt her stomach drop. Remus, despite smiling through it, had seen her struggle in class for that year and the last. The professor must have warned him, knowing she would never talk to him on her own. Her eyes flew to the ground, and Maura felt awful. She had been planning on avoiding him and the others. She wanted to practice on her own, not become their new favorite thing to pick on.

"I... do..." Maura managed to admit to the male in front of her. "I… uh… don't... don't feel the need to... if it bothers you..."

"Ah, come on, Moony." Sirius had walked over. "Be nice to the little Hufflepuff, I think you're scaring her. We can't be scaring the school yet, that isn't until six."

Maura looked at the next boy. He had always fancied himself very handsome, even with his long hair. All Maura could think of was her mother, scoffing and telling her how badly she wished to just chop all of that hair off.

"Boys these days, no class," her mother would mutter to Maura on the platform. "Their hair is all over the place... I swear, if I worked there, I would change that. It'd take me no time at all. Just a quick trim."

Even the memory of her mother threatening every long-haired boy at the school with a pair of scissors under her breath could not make Maura smile. She looked nervously between the boys, starting to roll the parchment in her hands, hoping they would just leave.

"I am not trying to scare her," Remus told his friend matter-of-factly. "I was actually asking her if she wanted to study Defense Against The Dark Arts with us, just as the professor asked." Remus had turned his face back to Maura, making her open her mouth as if to respond.

Maura stopped, thought, and closed her mouth again, she noticed Sirius move, as if to speak again. He did.

"Always trying to be helpful, aren't you?" Sirius looked at his friend quizzically before he looked at Maura. "Well?" He pushed Maura's answer a bit.

"I..." Maura started, but she felt her voice leave her. "Oh... yes, help... I, uh, do need it," she said through a mess of breath and words. She began to dig her toe into the earth. "But-" she felt a jolt as she spoke over Sirius as he opened his mouth. "If, if you can't find the time to help. I can't blame you. Don't, don't worry too much about it. Actually, I think I can do this myself... I was given wonderful notes on the spells we will be doing this year and a hint at everything for next year today-"

"What?" Sirius suddenly looked interested. "You know what we are going to be learning and when?"

Maura froze, feeling odd that he was looking at her. "Yes..." she said slowly.

"Well," Sirius smiled to his friend. "Well," he repeated himself to look back at the other two boys, who took the invitation to walk over. "I think with that, we can probably find time. You know, get ahead in class so we can relax," he announced to the group.

"Is that what is going on?" James smiled, absently ruffling his hair, a habit Maura figured came from a broom hitting his head a few times too many, and him getting used to the feeling. "Little Bay has some class notes? I think knowing too much might get you in trouble," he looked at Maura.

"I... no! No, it's not like I am cheating!" Maura looked appalled, sending the boys into laughter. Her face fell slightly. "It's just the class plan for Defense Against The Dark arts... that is all," Maura told the boys, her voice falling into a whisper. "The professor wants to give me the best chance they can..." her voice shrank even more. "I'm sorry to have bothered you," she stepped back.

"Bay," Remus smiled kindly. "It is all right, I am sorry for laughing. That was quite out of line. I would be honored to help you practice for class."

Maura felt herself fall into silence again. Honored? Either Remus was very good at lying, or he knew her parents' money and wanted a bit in on it.

"It gives us something to do," Sirius shrugged. "Maybe it can put us into some good graces... hey Bay, need any help with any other classes? You can pass some good words around for us."

Maura blinked dumbly to the boys in front of her. "Oh... I..." she looked utterly lost. A prickle on the back of her neck told her that the conversation was starting to get attention, and judging by Sirius and James adjusting their posture, it was female attention. "Let's just start with the one class," Maura's words grew much faster, not wanting to waste too much more of their time. "I am free most days, so, whenever you all have time, I would be more than willing to meet with all of you," she spoke kindly, though she could feel eyes burning into her head.

"How about tomorrow, after classes?" Remus offered. "We can meet right here," he finished kindly.

"Oh, yes, perfect!" Maura said, with a little too much desperation.

Sirius flashed her a dazzling smile. Maura could hear her grave being dug. "Then we'll meet you here tomorrow," he said, and Maura was thankful it was only at a volume they could hear.

"Yes," Maura nodded. "Thank you so much for all of this."

"And don't forget to ask about the other classes," James gave her a little wink. "For us, Kay?"

Maura nodded. "Speaking of... I do need to get to Care of Magical Creatures," she covered quickly. She gave a quick wave to the boys before speeding off, feeling sick under the hostile glares from quite a number of girls.

"Maura!" A girl ran over to Maura as she made it to class a few minutes after Maura had calmed herself down. "I heard a rumor about you," the very pretty blond stood in front of her friend, her deep brown eyes looking at Maura with utter amazement. "You talked to Black, Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew?" She asked.

Maura groaned. "Yes, but it wasn't about what you are going to think. I was asking them for class help. Nothing special," she answered, tucking her face behind her robes a bit as she felt other people look over.

"But you talked to them," her friend insisted.

"Lisa," Maura mumbled. "Not so loud... it was on a request from the professor..."

"Fine, Fine," Lisa giggled. "I'll bug you later."

Maura rolled her eyes and settled in for class, one of the few classes she was more than proficient at. She didn't even listen most days. She only paid attention to see the creatures. Maura had loved the creatures from day one and had studied them since she was small. Lisa could attest to that, having known Maura since they were both three years old. Lisa barely needed to listen, herself, Maura having rambled to her for years. The girls didn't let that on, however, just enjoying the classes with excitement, no matter the creature.

They laughed as the small creatures ran around happily, Maura easily picking them up, impressing their professor.

"You are very well liked by them," Professor Kettleburn said calmly. "I am surprised."

Maura blushed a bit. "Thank you," She said kindly in return.

"Well, she kind of looks like them," snickered a few girls. Maura flinched a bit but pretended not to hear them.

Maura smiled as the creature squealed happily and put them back down to let them play. She laughed and stood back up as the lesson continued, her and Lisa watching the small creatures running around. They enjoyed the time there, and just waited for the class to end, even with charms as their next subject.

That night, Maura ate at the quietest side of the Hufflepuff table with Lisa. They were happily giggling away at some pictures Lisa had drawn in class when footsteps haunted behind them.

"Well, look here," a girl said from above Maura. She knew the voice well enough and knew there was no escape. She sighed and looked back. Her shoulders fell at seeing a mismatched group of girls from all the houses, as they had apparently decided to bring in everyone. The speaker, however, was a Gryffindor, she was also the ring leader. "What was up with you harassing Lupin earlier, huh?" She girl asked.

"Harassing?" Maura gave the most innocent of smiles. "No. Talking seems to be more of what I was doing," she answered. "Why? Was someone bothering them today?"

"Yes, and she just so happens to have too much hair and looks like a chipmunk," sniffed the girl down at Maura, who bit the inside of her cheek a bit.

"Oh... I see... I suppose they might have not told me to my face..." Maura said.

"Oh shut up," Lisa rolled her eyes. "She didn't bother them. According to what I heard, they walked over to her, in fact."

The girls looked at Lisa. Maura silently begged her to stop, knowing that Lisa was going to go too far. She grabbed Lisa's robe, but Lisa pulled away. "You know what, let me go ask to be sure."

Lisa stood, and Maura felt herself lose all hope as she knew she couldn't stop her. Her eyes moved to the four boys, sitting at the far table, talking and laughing. "After all, It is late in dinner, so no one should mind," Lisa smiled happily. With that, Maura gaped after her friend as she strode away, straight over to the boys, who looked up curiously.

Maura was left with the glaring group of admirers, feeling very small indeed. She tried to rationalize that maybe if they had some self-confidence that they could have spoken to the group first, not after she was forced to. She watched Lisa hopelessly as she waved to the boys and happily struck up a conversation as if it were nothing. Then again, Lisa never had a problem making friends, she just talked as if she knew the perfect thing to say to whatever they were thinking.

Lisa was always brave in the face of people, no one person was really more important than any other, and popularity was nothing to her. Money, blood, appearance, or anything of the like meant nothing to Lisa. She only cared about the person, something Maura loved about her, but also was scared it would lead her into trouble.

Maura watched as the five talked, laughed, and Lisa finally gestured over to her. Eight eyes all rested on Maura, and she became more self-conscious than ever. She brushed some food crumbs off of her robes, looking for anything that could get her out of the situation. Why did Lisa have to talk and make a scene? There were more than those four watching by that point. Maura took a shaking breath, not noticing the table beside her. Her hand hit her goblet and with a small crash, it fell and spilled pumpkin juice everywhere. Maura lept to her feet and felt her face burn at the sudden laughter from the girls, as well as a few others who had been nearby.

"Aww, something wrong?" The all too smug leader of the group asked. "Did the poor, little Bay scare herself again? You can hardly see your shadow in here, but I guess everything is scary to a little chipmunk," She jeered.

Maura looked down and set her goblet up again before sighing. She didn't bother to look back at Lisa before leaving, ignoring a few other rude comments. She wanted to vanish into the common room again. Slowly, she tucked her face behind her robes, hiding her mole and her reddening cheeks.

"Maura!" Lisa's voice rang out clearly in the hall. Maura didn't pause but the clattering feet caught up to her quickly, anyway. "Oh gosh, I didn't mean for this to happen, Maura." Lisa looked apologetic as she pulled Maura to a stop. "I am so sorry. I saw them tip your goblet..."

"Them?" Maura blinked in shock. "No, no, I hit it," she said.

"After they moved it," Lisa nodded sadly. "Maura, I didn't think they would do anything. I should have just stayed with you..."

"Bay," Remus had spoken from behind Lisa and Maura looked up to see him. She felt herself loose more of whatever dignity she had left and looked down. "I am glad that Lisa stopped you," he smiled. "Are you all right?"

The question made Maura look up, shocked. "Me?" She asked, only to be answered with a nod. "Well, Yes... a bit embarrassed, but I have had worse... uh, thank you," she said kindly to the male. She didn't understand his concern but was slightly thankful for it. Then again, out of the four, he always did seem to be the most approachable.

Remus nodded. "Good," he said, "I will tell the others before they get too into what they plan of doing to get them back, that was rather out of line," he had continued before pausing at Maura's light laugh.

"They've done worse to me before," Maura shrugged, looking back down. She had laughed to brush it all off, she knew it, but it helped. "Please, you are all helping me with classes. Don't worry yourselves over little, petty things girls do," she said kindly to the boy. She didn't need them losing any popularity because of her, feeling bad enough they had to sacrifice their time for her.

Remus blinked but smiled. "I will send the message on," he said and left.

"Well, they do like you," Lisa tried to help improve Maura's mood more. "When I was talking, they said that you seemed really nice. I said you were. Naturally." Lisa smiled proudly at her words. As if her having told them how sweet she was, was the best thing ever.

Maura felt herself blush. "Don't talk me up," she said to her friend. "Please... I hit Lupin in the ear with my hair band last week... he remembers. I'm not to be spoken of highly," Maura said flatly.

Lisa laughed before hooking her arm with Maura's and walking back to their common room. Maura stayed quiet, sinking in her seat as they found their way to their ritual spots. She pulled out her homework quietly, while Lisa frowned across the table.

"Hey," Lisa said softly. "Don't let them get to you, Maura," she rubbed her friend's shoulder kindly. "They just want to feel better about something, and you shouldn't let them use you like that."

Maura nodded slowly and sat back, merely starting her homework. Lisa sighed and sat back a bit as well, doing her work quietly. It was going to be a long night, both girls knew it by the mountain of homework next to them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after classes, Maura sighed as she waited for the boys where they said they would meet her. She had a small, extra bag of treats that were harder to come by that time of year from the kitchen. Surely, if nothing else, they would be less likely to be rude to her or make fun of her if she brought snacks. That was her thought. She wasn't sure what else to do, not knowing the boys well enough to know what she could do to make them like her, or at least tolerate her.

"There you are," James strode out of the school like a prince, holding a small golden snitch proudly as if to show off. His hair was ruffled, as usual, something that Maura didn't mind too much, she found. "Mind if we call you Maura? By the way?" James asked, letting the snitch go only to catch it again.

"Call me... oh, sure of course," Maura said, caught slightly off guard. "Bay is a rather silly last name... uhm, may I also call you all by your first names?" She asked shyly as the other three followed James out.

"Well, I don't see why not," Remus smiled. He was looking somewhat different that day, slightly sick. It was odd, Maura thought, as he seemed fine the day before. She made a quick mental note to see if he was any better the next day. Though, she would break into her chocolate box for him anyway. She smiled at the four, happy with her plan for Remus, and felt herself relax.

"Uh-" Maura tried to speak, but Sirius was the first to get a word out. Maura obediently closed her mouth, not wanting to tempt fate.

"Well, let's get to a better spot to practice," Sirius smiled and began to walk with James. Maura blinked but quickly followed, glad Peter and Remus stayed with her. She rummaged around her main bag for her notes and smiled as she took them out. No one was watching them that day, as it was a cloudy and grey day, and being outside probably wasn't in anyone's plans. It was something going in Maura's favor, for once, though Sirius and James smiling at each other put her on edge. They were planning something.

"What is the second bag for?" Remus asked curiously as they began to slow to a nice open spot with more than enough space to cast spells.

"Oh," Maura smiled and took the bag off to show the group, who had all looked at her, "spells always make me hungry, so, I thought I may not be alone. I brought snacks." She showed the group proudly. She moved her head to slightly hide her off-center mole in her robes, not wanting them to look at it.

"What? How did you get all of these?" Sirius asked, looking at her haul, almost drooling.

"I know who to talk to," Maura shrugged. "They are for everyone, so, you are all more than welcome to help yourselves."

The boys smiled, and Peter quickly grabbed himself a treat. James and Sirius exchanged a look that seemed to have a complete conversation behind it. They both nodded before they too took some snacks for themselves.

"Well, let's get into this practice before we get too carried away," Remus said, though looked very impressed at the idea of secret snacks that not even they managed to get.

Maura nodded and found a place to keep her notes for everyone, though mostly herself. She let Remus look over her shoulder at them and felt him nod.

"We'll start with what we have been doing in class recently. Does that sound good?" Remus asked kindly.

Maura nodded and stood. She walked with Remus to a flat spot and listened to him as he tried to help her with the spells they were learning. The other boys chipped in here and there, giving an attempt at help. Maura didn't mind, just glad they wanted to help, even if it were only for the snacks. It was better than being tripped, turned upside down, thrown into the lake, or anything else. Here and there, James or Sirius would stand up to give Remus a well-needed break, that only solidified Maura giving him a piece of the uncommon chocolate she had. The other two though, were not entirely her favorite teachers, making little to no sense in their full critiques of her.

An hour passed and Maura sat down with Remus and the others, feeling slightly disappointed in herself. She was hardly getting better. She took a treat, one of the few still in her bag, and looked at it, almost not wanting to eat it.

"I think doing this once a week should get you some help," Remus assured her tiredly, trying to hide some disappointment at the first extra lesson had gone so poorly. "You do much better outside of class, though, Maura."

Maura smiled. "Thank you," she said kindly. She knew it was a lie, but felt better all the same. At least, by the end of the lesson, she had managed a partial counter Hex. The hex didn't hit her if nothing else.

Sirius was laying back, watching the sky. "Not much better," he murmured.

"I... yes, I know," Maura sighed. "Oh, McGonagall was willing to look into you four helping me in her class too. She said something about it helping pay off for the silence?" She looked at the four, who looked a bit more worried.

"How bad are you at Transfiguration?" Sirius asked, making Maura frown.

"Better than I am at most other spell classes, thank you," Maura said, trying not to sound too offended, though Remus, Peter, and James all tried to hide some snickers of amusement at Maura's sudden indignation.

"Well, want to demonstrate?" Sirius raised a brow, obviously having second thoughts of helping her with the others.

Maura thought for a moment. The boy was rude, but he could hex her into next week if she weren't careful. She noticed a leaf on the hem of his robes and decided it would make a perfect target. She waved her wand and watched the leaf turn into a slug, though it was still green. It began to wiggle across him, leaving a small slime trail on his robes.

Sirius looked at the slug then at Maura. Maura froze at that moment. She had hoped it would have wiggled into the grass. She felt her heart sink and knew she looked very worried in the second she had eye contact with Sirius. She quickly changed the slug back and sat very still, ready for him to yell.

"Yeah, we'll help," Sirius mumbled, obviously reading the utter terror on her face and backing off before the others scolded him.

"Sorry," Maura squeaked.

"Don't be," Remus smiled to her. "Sirius was being rude. I think we can easily help you with transfiguration, as you look a lot more confident with that," he said soothingly. "Which may be the trick for everything else too, confidence."

Maura relaxed a bit and nodded. "Thank you for this, again," she said softly.

"Yeah," James stood up. "Well, same time next week?" He asked the group.

"Sure," Maura nodded. "Any snack requests?" She decided to offer.

At this Peter nearly jumped to his feet. He quickly rattled off a small list before feeling his friends looking at him. Maura smiled kindly, closing up her treat bag. Peter stood back a bit but still looked hopefully at Maura.

"I can easily get all of that," Maura decided to tell the embarrassed boy. "Uh, anything else?" She looked at the other three.

"What you brought today is fine," Sirius shrugged, wiping off his robes.

The others nodded, and Maura smiled a bit more. She stood with them and relaxed. "Well, I will see you all in class tomorrow," she said.

"See you," Remus nodded.

Maura nodded and left them to whatever they wanted, ignoring a sudden uproar of laughter from them. If they were laughing at her, then so be it, she thought. She had the help she needed, that was all that mattered. She couldn't help but feel a small prickle of self-consciousness bite at her, though. Would she become the next butt of their jokes? She hoped she wouldn't but had no idea what else to expect.

"Maura Bay," said a female voice, the same Gryffindor from the night before. She walked over with a few others from Slytherin house, making Maura stop. "Don't tell me you just came from hanging out with them?" She jerked her head to the boys.

"We weren't hanging out," Maura sighed. "We aren't friends."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that. No one would be friends with a thing like you," the girl laughed a bit. "Well, at least not people like them. They have status. They have a standard. You and your little Hufflepuff gang don't. Which is the only reason they bother with you. Not even your money can save you from that face."

Maura sighed. "Look, dinner is starting soon..."

"And you need to eat, right. Like the little chipmunk you are," another girl snickered.

"Yes," Maura sighed, wanting to deflect the insults, though not knowing how to do so if they kept coming.

"Maybe if you eat enough, you might actually even out a bit," a third girl smiled at Maura.

Maura sighed, knowing that she wore misfitted robes to cover up what she at least thought was a nice-looking figure. She didn't want to show off, and there was nothing wrong with that. Plus, in her mind, no one would treat her better for showing off. They would find a million other things wrong with her, the first being a constellation of freckles on her neck, nicely hidden by her large robes. "Maybe," Maura settled on the word, still trying to deflect the conversation. "Well, see you," she bid.

Maura had barely turned when she felt a hex pass right by her face, making her jump to the side. She turned to the girls, who were smiling. "We aren't done," said the leader.

Maura frowned, her shoulders dropping. She didn't want to deal with getting hexed before dinner. Her eyes scanned the girls. The leader was holding a book. She took a chance and pointed her wand at it. Confidence is what Remus said she needed, but little did he know that fear and self-preservation were important too.

Though uneven, and not quite perfect, the book sprouted legs and attempted to climb its master, tiny claws tugging at her cloak. The girls shrieked, and Maura smiled. She turned and quickly left with that, knowing she had no time to waste.

"Maura," Lisa greeted cheerily outside the great hall. "How was-" she didn't get to finish before Maura grabbed, and pulled her friend into the dining hall, making a B line to the closest they could get to the teacher's seats.

"Okay, what did you do?" Lisa frowned at her friend, knowing the action was rarely a good one to see.

"I may have given a book legs for a quick getaway," Maura told Lisa in a hushed tone.

"What?" Lisa looked shocked but impressed.

"Shush," Maura mumbled. "I am going to pay for it tomorrow, I know it," she sighed and waited for the food to appear.

"Right... well, how was your practice?" Lisa asked, trying not to look too upset for her friend.

"Oh, good, I improved a little bit," Maura smiled. "Though... I do think that I may have become a joke to them..." she admitted a bit softer.

"Maura," Lisa rubbed her friend's back. "You know I'll turn their book bags into boulders if they start making fun of you."

"Lisa!" Maura looked shocked, and her friend only laughed. Maura sighed but smiled as dinner appeared in front of them. She happily began to eat, keeping an eye out for the boys, curious of what they would do if they saw her.

Luckily for Maura, she didn't have to wait long. The four boys walked into the hall, and it took no time for them to make eye contact with her. With a grin Maura could see from her seat, James flashed her a big "thumbs up" before heading to his seat. They were all laughing.

"I am guessing that is a good thing," Lisa smiled to her friend, who shrugged but smiled a bit all the same.

"I would think," Maura said, and began to eat happily. "Maybe they saw the book?" She wondered out loud.

"I bet they did!" Lisa beamed. "That would make them laugh, and I am sure they would understand why you did it, too."

Maura smiled and nodded a bit. She felt a bit better, eating, sitting up slightly as a few more of their friends joined them, all talking happily about their classes from earlier that day. Maura listened and relaxed, happy to hear everyone had good days all around.

Early Potions Class was by far the worst thing about that year for Maura. She yawned as she and Lisa walked to class. They had it twice, and this one just so happened to be after a night of Astronomy. They had their schedule like that all year, and Maura knew it would probably be the death of her.

"Don't be caught yawning like that," Lisa scolded softly, tired herself. "Professor Slughorn will start thinking you don't like his class very much."

Maura frowned but nodded. She woke herself up a bit and even waved at Severus, seeing him waking to the class as well. Severus gave her an evil sneer and quickened his pace to leave the girls before they caught up. Maura sighed but let him, relaxing a bit, looking at the other students as they walked to class. Severus was only one person, but he at least left her alone most days.

Maura and Lisa took their seats and relaxed in the dungeon. They weren't expecting a hard day, and Lisa was right there to help Maura not space out during their measuring and monotonous work. They watched Professor Slughorn begin his lesson, and both girls started to work quietly with each other.

The class went quietly until Severus began to bark at his partner for messing up the potion. Maura looked up and saw a Hufflepuff boy, her friend Matthew, backing away from his partner, Severus. Maura frowned and got up; they were only a desk away. Matthew was never good at potions, and Maura knew he hated being called out about it. She wanted to reassure him, make him not feel like a total fool.

"Matt," Maura spoke kindly, to let him know he wasn't alone.

Matthew looked at Maura, scared, but thankful for her appearance. He moved to hide a bit behind her while Maura looked at Severus, who was glaring.

"Hey, Severus," Maura smiled nervously, suddenly realizing that she had no idea what she was actually going to do.

"If you are going to lecture me about being a good person, save it," Severus snarled.

"I wanted to make sure you both were okay," Maura looked down a bit. "I thought maybe the potion tipped or-"

"What is going on here?" Slughorn walked over curiously.

"That Hufflepuff put too much newt eye in the potion, sir," Severus sneered. "I will not fail on his blunder, sir."

Slughorn looked at Matthew, who was still hiding with Maura. "And miss Bay, what were you doing?" He asked.

"Making sure no one started fighting," Maura admitted. "And that both of them were okay. I didn't know if someone got hurt."

"As kind as that is, you should leave squabbles like this to the teachers," Slughorn shook his head. "Please take your seat."

Maura nodded and smiled at Matthew before going and sitting again. She could feel a few eyes on her, but she didn't mind, just returning to the book. The outburst wouldn't cause too much attention to her that day, though she did feel bad as the focus would most likely go to the boys.

"Maura," Lisa sighed to her friend. "You've gotta stop doing that," she shook her head.

"I know," Maura mumbled, carefully measuring out their ingredients. "I will... I think that's right," she looked at Lisa, who looked at the measurement and nodded before adding it to the potion.

"You know, you could probably be really good at potions, like your brother," Lisa said offhandedly as they continued to brew the simple potion, wanting to take their time.

"I could," Maura shrugged. "Or you and I could just make it through class and know that this will never go into our real jobs," she continued softly to her friend.

Lisa looked at her. "Okay, stop listening to your brother when he says you should try being clever," she said. "We still need to pass this class."

"And we will," Maura nodded. "I am far from worried about failing."

The rest of the class went quietly, and their next stop was the ever dreaded Defense Against The Dark Arts class. Maura felt her stomach sink as they got close to the class. She knew the Professor would be expecting some sort of improvement. Lisa rubbed Maura's back before Remus strode away from his usual group and over to the pair.

"Maura," Remus smiled. "Would you and Lisa like to sit a bit closer to us? Maybe staying closer to us will help? I am just offering though," he said.

Maura blinked and felt her face heat up slightly. "Oh, oh, sure," she smiled. "That sounds really nice, Huh, Li-" Maura turned to her friend and frowned, seeing she was waving as she left. "Or... it'll just be me," Maura mumbled, feeling partially betrayed.

Remus laughed and nodded before walking with Maura into the classroom. He decided to sit at a table next to the other three with Maura, the other three still happily talking to him. Maura listened quietly, smiling as she did. She quietly took out her book and prepared to take notes, letting the boys laugh about whatever their plans were for the day. She quietly took out a package as well and placed it in front of Remus, who was looking even worse that day.

"Chocolate," Maura explained before he could ask. "I don't know if it's stress or sick... but... after yesterday, you should have it."

Remus looked a bit confused but nodded and opened a corner of it. He and the other seemed to recognize the chocolate as a finer brand, something not sold at school or even in Hogsmeade. Maura paid it no mind, sitting up as class started.

"So, Maura," Remus spoke quietly after their Professor had let them study quietly as he took students in pairs to see if they improved and show their counters. "Yesterday, after you left us. The guys and I were talking."

Maura felt her heart sink. They were about to drop her, and they wanted to announce it to the class. Every part of her prepared for the worst. Even her peace offering wouldn't be enough, despite it being split among the four. She nodded Remus on, knowing it couldn't be any worse than anything else.

"If we help you with this class and Transfiguration, think you can help us?" Remus smiled.

"Oh," Maura looked shocked at the kindness of their offer. "Sure, no problem. What sort of help?" She asked.

"Well, snacks, firstly, and we were going to try and organize some small Quidditch games for people who don't play but want to mess around. This would most likely happen at midnight, but we are working that out. We'd need food and a lookout."

Maura smiled a bit and nodded. "Oh, yeah sure," she said. "Where are you going to hold this?" She asked quietly.

"We'll try the Quidditch pitch, but we don't know yet. I'm glad you're willing to help, though. The guys thought you were a bit of a goodie two shoes," Remus laughed.

"Well, this isn't going to hurt anyone, really, and honestly it sounds fun," Maura said happily.

"Miss Bay," The Professor called to Maura.

Eyes quickly turned to Maura, making her feel a little more than self-conscious. She stood and nodded to the professor. She was about to screw up in front of everyone. Any confidence, any comfort she had was drained the moment her name was called. She was about to mess up just as bad as any class previous, and no one would let her forget it.

"Can I be her partner?" Sirius bounced up as if kicked by one of the boys.

The professor looked taken aback, but recovered quickly and nodded. Maura wished it hadn't been Sirius who had been chosen to help her. Her blood screamed in her ears. No one was going to ignore them as they had all of the other groups; it was the best person in the class and one of the worst. She and Sirius walked to the area set aside for the practice. She felt very small next to the tall male and cast her eyes to the floor.

"Maura," Sirius muttered to her softly. "If you screw this up I'm not going to be happy," he warned her.

Maura nearly stopped walking. Her heart stopped beating. She had barely just gotten to know the boy, and now she was going to become his biggest target. She swallowed and made her way to where they were going to stand. It was just a simple counter, that was all, a simple counter. Maura felt her stomach dropping to her knees before a gentle poke in her shoulder brought her back. She looked up at Sirius, who had partially shielded her from the class. He gave her a slight nod, and Maura fixed her stance, as he had told her the day before. Sirius looked a bit more accepting of the posture, and Maura felt herself relax a bit. Her eyes caught Lisa and Matthew, Lisa beaming at Maura and giving her a big thumbs up. Matthew looked hopeful, and Maura smiled back a bit. She just needed a deep breath.

"There you go," Sirius said lowly. Maura nodded and looked at the teacher. She let herself relax slightly before she needed to do the counter. She had her breath, Sirius wasn't threatening her as much, and she couldn't really be seen by most people. They were all watching one of the best students in the class, who stood confidently beside her. Her screw up could easily be stopped by him.

Maura cast her counter as soon as the hex was sent at her. Although she managed to get counter off, she still didn't do it quite right, sending the spell flying into the hanging decorations around the room. The hex caused them to spin uncontrollably, making a few swings dangerously, as if about to fall. Maura flushed, hearing the laughter even from the group of boys. No one could help themselves. Her eyes fell to Lisa and Matthew, who were watching the decorations spin above them, laughing with undeniable entertainment.

"Well, That is an improvement," The professor chuckled, before stopping the chaos above them. "Very good, Miss Bay. Keep up your extra studying. Mr. Black, as always, top marks," they smiled at the still laughing male.

Sirius calmed himself slightly and nodded. He relaxed and walked back to his seat while Maura tried not to hide her face entirely as she sat down next to Remus, still shaking.

"Well, I must say," Remus smiled to Maura. "That was quite a show. I'm glad to see you are doing better," he said kindly to her. How he had kept his tone so smooth and even, Maura didn't know; it made her jealous. He sounded like he could lie to her and make it sound honest, but at least he was encouraging her.

"Sirius's warning helped," Maura admitted.

Remus blinked and looked at Sirius. Sirius frowned back and sighed.

"Right, Right, I noticed that she did well when she got a little heated. I thought it would work," Sirius said.

"By scaring her?" Remus sighed.

Sirius shrugged and sat back.

Maura sighed and looked at her notes again, tapping gently on the desk with her quill. At least no one was making fun of her again. She added a few extra notes to her spells, explaining how she needed to stand. She didn't mind Remus looking over at her until he cleared his throat. Maura looked up and nearly jumped at seeing all four boys looking at her.

"You Okay?" James asked.

"Oh, yes," Maura smiled a bit. "Yes, I am fine. Just... embarrassed... I know I did better. I still didn't do as good as any of you."

"You've had one outside lesson," Remus smiled. "You improved leaps and bounds, and the show was quite worth it."

Maura nodded. "Thank you," she said, and relaxed.

The boys nodded and happily began to talk about the spinning decorations again, seeming to enjoy the result, rather than make fun of Maura.

Maura smiled and relaxed. She listened to the boys and stretched as their class ended. "Thank you again," Maura said.

"See you at Herbology," Peter bid happily before the boys left and Maura waited for Lisa.

"Maura!" Lisa hugged her friend tightly. "You did amazing!" She said happily. "Though," she gave a sly grin. "You did look like you were being protected by a hero," she teased.

Maura blushed and pushed her friend. "No," she said. "Stop there. He got kicked to help me. No," Maura said.

Lisa laughed and began to walk with Maura, heading happily to the great hall. Maura followed quietly, and relaxed. She rested on her friend a bit, letting herself finally unwind from class. No one was harassing her that day. That was a start. Everyone enjoyed her mistake for once, and that made her feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls sat down, smiling at the food waiting for them. Maura loaded up her plate and began to eat happily, Lisa doing the same.

"So, Halloween is Hogsmeade, Huh? On the full moon, at that!" Lisa said happily, looking at some papers she had.

"Oh! Yeah!" Maura smiled. "That is going to be so much fun!" She sat up a bit. "What are you going to do?"

"Matt and I are going to go to the cafe," Lisa blushed. "He asked me during class..."

Maura smiled happily at her friend. "Oh! Good for you! You go have fun with that!" She chirped and rubbed her friend's back. Maura had known Matt was planning on asking Lisa out for a while and was glad he finally got around to it. It was a little way out, but it wasn't wrong to plan ahead.

Lisa laughed and relaxed happily. She hummed a bit and ate again, blushing happily. She seemed to enjoy her fantasies of her up and coming date. She had fallen silent, and Maura didn't mind.

Maura smiled, and the two were soon on their way to the greenhouse after she shook Lisa from her mind. She let Lisa have her space as Matt caught up with them looking like he wanted to talk. She laughed, looking at the new couple. They would start studying together, which Maura hoped would make them happy. She figured she could find someone to play games with while Lisa and Matt hung out. Her mind drifted to the boys for a moment, before she decided that the idea was asking for trouble.

"Oh? What's got you so happy?" A snide female voice came from behind Maura, making her jump. She turned around and frowned at seeing her least favorite gang. "Just because Black decided to help doesn't mean you are special," she told Maura.

"No... I was happy for my friend. Why should I think I am special at all?" Maura said easily. "After all, I am not pretty, or special, or good at magic."

The girls glared and kept walking as Professor Sprout bustled over. Maura relaxed and found her way to her pot, enjoying the break from the loud lessons and snide comments. Everyone was too busy caring for their plants to care much, though Maura smiled at Lisa's giggles when Matt spoke to her. She couldn't help but check on the four boys here and there, as they tried to impress the girls around them. Once or twice they caught her looking, and threw winks at her. Maura looked down quickly each time, not wanting any more unwanted attention cast at her. She relaxed slowly and soon finished her work for the day. She looked around, thinking of her next classes. Nothing would be too complicated that day, just History of Magic with Ravenclaw.

...

It was at lunch that Maura's day continued to get better. A beautiful barn owl fluttered down to her table, a letter in its beak. Maura beamed at the creature in front of her and patted it softly. Across the front of the envelope was the familiar handwriting of her oldest brother, Dayton. He had been part of the war effort, an uncommonly strong wizard for Maura's family.

"Oh! Dayton's writing to you?" Lisa asked as she glanced over at Maura, the question seeming to be asked before she could read the writing.

"Yeah, he is!" Maura smiled happily as she blindly opened the letter. She glanced at the writing and could only think of how worried she had been the past few weeks. Dayton had been unable to write or even think about getting paper the past few weeks. He had been overrun with dark wizards and had been working tirelessly to fight them. Maura had started to believe the worst had happened to him.

_My little Ra-Ra!_

The letter started with Dayton's most exciting handwriting, making Maura giggle at the thought of the other's goofy grin he always held when telling one of his favorite stories. His crooked nose sent into a further tilt than usual with the pulled muscles.

_You will never guess what happened! You will love this, because I may or may not have pet a dragon last week._

"Woah!" Lisa's eyes lit up as much as Maura's had.

The girls pressed together a little tighter on the bench to read more. Both seemed to hold their breath as they read. It had happened that while uncovering a hideout of some dark wizards, they stumbled across a juvenile Short Snout. It was asleep, hurt, and it appeared to be starved. Dayton had helped move the poor creature with some specialists from the ministry.

"He is so lucky," Maura sighed as she finished the letter.

"That will be you one day," Lisa assured.

"Fighting crazy people who like casting curses, I think I will pass, thanks," Maura shook her head as she spoke. "I think I'll just find a nice, small, and cozy house to take care of some small creatures as I can."

"Maura, you always think so small!" Lisa pouted. "Come on; you'll be a big name one day! Maybe you'll write a second book to that Fantastic Beasts book!"

"Oh dear, I could never do that!" Maura shook her head again. "Mr. Scamander spent more years researching than I could ever catch up to."

Lisa sighed and sat back, eating her lunch as Maura read over the letter a few more times. She felt more like she was in another world as she thought of her family. She questioned silently if anyone else had received word from Dayton. He was forgetful at times, rarely wrote more than one of them at a time. She knew she would have to let her brother, Scipio, know about the letter at some point that day.

Chancing her luck, Maura looked up toward the Ravenclaw table. Her eyes scanned it over once, twice, and on the third scan, she saw her brother, talking to a younger student, scolding them. She watched him and as his eyes met her's, Maura waved the letter at Scipio, mouthing Dayton's name.

Scipio smiled at the action and gave Maura a happy thumbs up. He nodded knowingly and soon sat to eat. Maura, taking his example, finally turned back to her own food.

...

The final bell of the day rang, and Maura wandered outside with Lisa before dinner. The sun was out and shining happily on everyone. It was a perfect day to relax, much better than the tempted rain from the day before. Maura was laughing lightly at Lisa as she chatted happily about her planned date late that month. Maura let her, just glad her friend was having fun. Maura had managed to smuggle her pet from their dorm. While she listened, she pet her small ferret, Demon, who laid on on her shoulders.

Demon was a dark-colored Ferret, behaved enough to stay still in classes when Maura needed, but chaotic enough to eat any and all of Maura's snack storage. He was a good pet though, perfect for sending notes back and forth when Maura needed. Thanks to him, she knew Matt had been planning on talking to Lisa since the week before and had been trying to give Lisa space so he could.

"Demon!" Lisa smiled as the small Ferret tried to wiggle over to her as he woke up. She took the tiny creature and let him curl around her neck.

Maura laughed and watched the pair. "He loves you so much," she said.

"He loves you too," Lisa smiled.

Maura shrugged and looked around them as they started to slow. There was some commotion starting up not too far away, loud jeering and laughter rang through the grounds. She noticed the four boys harassing Severus. She watched silently, not sure what to think of the scene. Neither party was ever innocent in these fights, after all. The pair glanced at one another, and Maura led Lisa a little more away, hearing Lily Evans start yelling at both parties. The last thing Maura wanted was to get caught in the fight. She had looked away hardly a moment before stomping came up to her.

"Out of my way, filth," Severus's voice snapped in Maura's ears. She jumped and moved before Severus walked over her. Maura frowned and Lisa looked offended.

"Filth?" Lisa looked at Maura. "Is he on the blood thing?" She asked.

"Yes," Maura sighed. "Always. Come on, let's just go sit by the lake."

Lisa nodded and continued to pet Demon as they found a place to sit. Maura laid back, opening a book about a daring flyer and all of the places he went. She began to read happily, smiling as she enjoyed her adventure novel wishing she could fly. It was quiet, warm, and every bit of a perfect day she could want. She had finally done well in a class.

Maura smiled more to herself and turned her eyes to the clouds. For as much chaos as the boys caused, they weren't all bad. Remus seemed to keep a good leash on them, at least some of the time. Sirius was a bit rough around the edges, though seemed fine enough. James was confident, but far from cruel. Then there was Peter, picked on but having found a place in a strong group. Maybe that was why Maura wasn't as looked down upon? She had no better guesses than that.

Maura had barely gotten back to her book when Demon hopped onto her stomach. He held a note happily, looking at her, waiting for her to take it. Maura blinked at looked at Lisa, who seemed all too proud of herself.

Maura frowned and took the note.

_Maura,_

_We didn't know you had the Ferret! We see Demon all the time running around with notes. Brilliant!_

_Sorry about Herbology, we didn't know you'd get those dirty looks._

_Don't worry, the girls won't do anything. We got their minds somewhere else._

_If you ever want to talk, don't be afraid of sending Demon._

_If the girls bug you, we can teach you some hexes._

_If you get bothered, you and Lisa can come and hang out with us._

_And teach you both hexes! That sounds fun!_

_The Marauders_

Maura blinked at the note. Each statement seemed to had been written by a different hand, swiped away, and even the last part looked like someone had tried to scratch it out, write something else, and then was taken again. She read it over a few times before smiling. She relaxed and looked at Lisa. "What did you write them?" She asked.

"Oh... I introduced them to Demon and told them he could send notes, since they seemed to like you," Lisa shrugged slowly.

Maura nodded and relaxed again, letting Demon curl up on her stomach. "Okay, Thanks," She said. There was no point in arguing with Lisa, she was only trying to help, and it wasn't like Demon running more notes around would hurt anyone.

Lisa beamed and nodded.

Maura relaxed and decided to write them back.

_Marauders,_

_Demon likes to work for chips and may nip if you do not give him payment. Just a warning. Demon also needs to be kept a secret. He was supposed to be gone last year, but I like the convenience of having him when I need little things or notes sent._

_Thank you for your offers. I will keep them in mind. I am not a big fan of hexes, though. Perhaps we can find another solution?_

Maura handed the paper to Demon who bounded off again, looking more excited than he had been in a long time.

Maura watched James pick up the Ferret and Remus take the note. He read it for the others, who seemed to be amused watching Demon crawl around James, looking for a snack. She smiled as Peter pulled some food out and gave it to Demon, who plopped himself right into James's pocket to eat. The boys laughed, and Sirius tried to hold the small creature next, though Demon was already looking at Remus for the return note.

Maura relaxed and looked away. Demon was safe with them, she decided. They obviously enjoyed the small creature, and Maura didn't care much past that. So long as Demon never came back hurt, she was comfortable with them keeping him around.

Demon returned after a few minutes, another note held in his mouth, a cookie balanced on top, extra payment.

Maura laughed and took the note, happily letting Demon eat.

_I am sure we will think of something, Maura. For now, we should focus on just getting you more confident with your spells. Please enjoy the rest of your day._

_The Marauders._

Maura smiled and relaxed, petting Demon as he finished his treat. She looked at Lisa, who was still smiling proudly, though attempting to cover it with her book. Maura rolled her eyes and fell back against the grass, deciding to watch the clouds as they lazily floated far overhead. She listened as the area slowly emptied and Lisa soon sat up, stirring Maura from her thoughts.

"Let's go eat," Lisa said, and both girls headed inside. Neither minded the full moon behind them, hanging low and creeping into the sky, the girls just looked for something to eat. They decided to sit outside with some dessert after that, looking at the sky as they sat just barely inside the Hogwarts walls.

A bone-chilling howl broke the air, and Maura sat up. "Huh," She said, looking around. "Hey, Lisa," she looked at her friend, who was also looking for the source. "I think that was our queue to head back in before it gets too late," she explained.

Lisa nodded and stood. Maura let Lisa in first, believing she saw something move just out of sight. She didn't wait around to see, not wanting to tempt any fate.

The girls headed in, and soon were back in their common room, pulling out their homework for the night.

Friday morning rolled around, and Maura shuffled her way into the Great Hall. She saw much of the early crowd there, yawning, or getting last minute studying in. The one person she didn't expect, however, was Remus, looking worse than the day before. Maura didn't think twice, walking directly over to the male.

"Remus?" Maura said gently.

Remus looked at her, bags under his eyes. "Good morning, Maura," he said.

"Remus, you... you look awful," Maura frowned. "Do you want me to help you to the hospital wing?"

Remus smiled at her. "That is very kind of you," he said before thinking. "And you know, I think I will take you up on that offer. Yes." He smiled at Maura, who helped him to his feet.

Maura hadn't realized just how tall Remus had been until he was leaning on her that morning. It was awkward, helping the teen walk out of the Great Hall while she tried to keep him standing despite their height difference. She said nothing, however, and made it to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomphry looked startled at Remus's state.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" She asked.

"Just feeling a bit under the weather," Remus answered. "Maura, I guess, saw that I was looking worse than I felt."

"Well, if you felt how you looked, I would think you dead," the healer said and took Remus from Maura. "Thank you very much, dear."

Maura nodded.

"Tell the others where I am, Okay?" Remus asked Maura.

"Of course, I'll see you at lunch." Maura waved to the other before leaving to the Great Hall again, looking for the other three.

The other three marauders didn't look much better than Remus had, though they only looked tired rather than sick. Maura wasn't sure what to make of it, but walked over anyway, ignoring the looks from curious Gryffindor students. James was the first to see Maura and waved a bit to her.

"Long night of studying?" Maura decided to guess.

"Something like that," Sirius muttered.

"Everything all right?" James tried to smile.

"I helped Remus to the hospital wing this morning. He looked dreadful... Is he... has he been getting that sick often?" Maura frowned.

"He... well, sometimes," James shrugged. "Thanks for letting us know, we were wondering where he was. We have a test today, and I know he didn't want to miss it."

Maura nodded. "Well, I think his health is more important. By the way, do you know what kind of illness this is? So I know what I can bring him to help him feel better?"

"Ah, don't worry about what it is," Sirius said, sounding irritated from being so tired. "Just bring him whatever, he is just happy for the company."

Maura smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said kindly. "Oh, uh, good luck on your tests today, by the way," she added.

"We don't need luck... Well, at least I don't, Peter might," Sirius yawned as he spoke.

"Still," Maura shrugged. "I hope you all pass."

James nodded. "Good luck today with whatever you have," he said.

"Thanks," Maura nodded before leaving them to their breakfast, finding a place to wait for Lisa and Matt as she started to eat.

Maura only half listened through Study of Ancient Runes as the double period rambled on. Her mind stayed on Remus in the hospital wing, wondering just what had caught him to make him so sick. She remembered watching him get slowly worse through the week and felt slightly guilty in not speaking her concern before. She would have to get him something he could enjoy while he was there. Her mind went to her fancy chocolate again, as he had seemed to like that before. Class ended abruptly as Maura was shaken from her thoughts by Lisa.

"Study hall," Lisa told Maura.

"Oh, yeah... Actually, I need to get something first," Maura stood quickly. Lisa looked surprised but could say nothing as Maura left quickly.

Without pausing to talk to anyone, Maura ducked in and out of her dormitory and was striding down the hallway happily when she saw all four Marauders walking, slowly, out of the hospital wing. She paused, and relaxed a bit, seeing Remus looking better than before. She didn't feel very confident suddenly, seeing all four of them having a place to go. She was about to leave when she saw Peter wave to her, causing the others to look over.

Maura paused a moment before she waved back lightly and walked over. "Hey," She said softly.

"What are you doing down here, Maura?" Remus asked before seeing the chocolate box in her hands. "More chocolate?" He chucked.

"I... I don't know what else you like. No one told me," Maura defended herself slightly. "You seemed to like the chocolate before, so I figured you might like it again... my mom always gives me way too much, and I'm not the biggest chocolate fan. I like it, but not this much."

"You know," Remus smiled. "I do enjoy chocolate quite a bit," he continued. "This is quite thoughtful of you."

Maura smiled at him and offered him the box. "I am glad you are feeling better," she said.

"I am too. Thank you for taking me here. I would have never gone myself."

Maura nodded and let Remus take the box from her before she looked at the others.

"That is some really nice chocolate... imported from some other country, right?" James asked.

"Brazil," Maura nodded. "My dad has connections out there and gets this sort of stuff a lot. Or we visit on holiday."

"Must be nice," Remus nodded.

Maura paused and looked down. "Look, I am really not trying to show off or anything, I wanted to give you something that might help make you feel better. I'm sorry, I should have just stayed quiet," she said sadly.

"What? No, it sounds really nice. I am glad you can go to those places," Remus smiled.

Maura smiled a bit and nodded lightly. "I'm glad I can share the stuff with people. I hate keeping all of it for myself."

"Mind sparing some gold then?" Sirius asked jokingly, only to get an elbow from James.

Maura smiled. "I can't do much on the sharing money side, sorry," she said kindly. "I do only have a set allowance. Enough for a Hogsmeade trip and nothing else."

They nodded.

"Well, we have got to get to class," James said.

"Thank you again," Remus smiled and left with the others.

Maura let them and left to finish her day as well.

The next week, Maura met with the Marauders for the practice lesson. She smiled as she saw the four, who she had been getting notes from, and sending notes to all that weekend and start of the week. It helped her feel a bit more comfortable about meeting with them again, if nothing else, having gotten to know them a bit better.

"What's up, Maura?" James smiled happily.

"Not much. How was your day?" Maura asked the boys.

"You know, filled with trouble, adventure, and dealing with morons," Sirius shrugged.

"It was good," Remus said simply. "You seemed to have had a good day."

"Oh, yes, my mother got a salon job at Hogsmeade. I was planning to see her on our next visit," Maura shrugged. "Uh, but that isn't very important. Sorry..."

James shrugged. "It's something that happened, it's fine," he said.

"Your mother does hair?" Peter blinked.

"Yeah, which is why mine is a bit more... uh... like this. It was a spell gone wrong; it makes it a little too puffy. I don't mind. She had fun, and I can handle it."

"That explains why you might be not as great at spells. Sounds like a family thing," Sirius said dumbly.

"You know... yeah," Maura smiled. "Yeah... it might be, honestly. But, I am learning, finally. Between my brother and me, we can change that... Maybe."

Remus nodded a bit. "You are doing just fine. Well, let's get going, shall we?" He asked.

Maura nodded and began to walk with the Marauders, letting them all talk and joke.

It had only been a week ago she had started speaking to them, and although still slightly alienated, she felt more comfortable with the boys. She smiled at them, glad they were having fun. Once again she offered snacks and began to work with Remus on spells. She worked hard to keep up with him, wishing she were quicker on counter hex uptake. It wasn't long that Sirius and James were correcting her stance, again.

"Here," Sirius said, finally getting up and walking over to Maura. He pushed her in a more confident stance and gave her a slight push.

Maura blinked and noticed she didn't stumble as much as usual, and Sirius smiled. "All right, there you go! That will help."

Maura nodded a bit. "Thanks," She said. "I'll try to do this-"

"And every time I have to correct you here, or in class, you owe me," Sirius smiled.

"Owe you... what?" Maura blinked.

Sirius sat back down and thought for a moment. "Depending on how many times you mess up, let's just start with butterbeer."

Maura blinked but nodded. She relaxed a bit and sighed. She set herself back up and looked at Remus. Remus smiled at her, and the lesson continued. Maura was careful not to mess up her stance, doing everything she could to at least look confident, as she noticed it did seem to help a little more than fear.

The teens soon were sitting together, eating happily. Maura smiled as she enjoyed the treats, laughing as Peter talked excitedly on some topic or another. Everyone had a turn at chatting, James about his upcoming Quidditch match with Slytherin, Sirius about something interesting he had found around the castle, Remus about some of the new music his mother had sent that he wanted everyone to listen to, though he wasn't sure how to get a record player there. Maura had chimed in at that part.

"Why not make our own?" Maura suggested. "They aren't too terribly hard, and if your parents can send some of the smaller parts, I bet I can find some stuff for the larger stuff. Er, my grandparents have a very nice record player, it runs on magic, and they showed me how it worked. I haven't heard anything new though."

"Really?" Remus smiled at her.

"Now he's started," Sirius muttered to James.

Maura didn't mind and nodded. "It might be fun! Maybe other people can enjoy it, too?" Maura said, making Remus beam more.

"That would be nice," Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"Can't you listen to it any other way than some weird build thing?" James asked.

"Not easily," Remus shook his head. "The records are very fragile; even the needle scratches them sometimes."

"Needle? Like the thing that goes into your arm?" Sirius looked disturbed.

"No, Well, yes, but the wrong kind of needle. This one uses the record to play sound," Remus tried to explain helplessly.

"You guys will just have to see when we get it," Maura said happily.

"And are you going to put the charm on it?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"I... I can try," Maura mumbled. "If not... I was going to ask you for help."

"Me?" Sirius laughed a bit. "Why me?"

Maura knew she only had one shot at making Sirius say yes, and quickly figured out something her brother would have said. "Because I know you could easily pull off a charm that takes such skill and talent. You are so smart, and good at magic. I am really jealous... and a part of me thinks that maybe watching such a skilled wizard might help me learn, too... plus it would make so many people happy, including all of those girls you want to show off too," Maura spoke what she hoped were clever words. She figured that appeasing Sirius would work best, and judging by James and Remus's faces, they agreed.

Sirius smirked at Maura as she finished talking. "Well, I can see why your brother is in Ravenclaw. Do you both talk like that?" He asked.

"That depends; did it work?" Maura smiled shyly at the other.

Sirius thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, it worked."

Maura and Remus shared a smiled. All of them soon relaxed, eating once again. Maura only stopped as she felt small claws on her back. She barely had time to look back before she saw a note drop on her lap, Demon having scaled her robes to her shoulder. She picked up the note, petting the small Ferret and frowned at the one like written across it hurriedly.

_Maura! Do not walk back alone! Just trust me!_

"What's that?" James looked over.

"Probably just my impending doom... a lot of girls don't like me hanging out with you guys. They are starting to get mad, and I know they are. Apparently, they are going to wait for me. They know I'm here. It happens," Maura sighed.

The boys looked at her.

"Would you like one of us to walk you back?" Remus asked, a little surprised at how accepting Maura was of this.

"Oh, what?" Maura sat up suddenly, looking surprised. "No, no. Don't bother yourselves with this. Really! This is normal. We are young; this happens all of the time. Jealousy happens. Lisa is taking care of it." Maura gave the boys a smile.

The marauders frowned in thought. Maura watched them. They barely knew her, though she figured they took enough pity on her to decide that they had to help, if not just a bit. Her insides turned with guilt. She wasn't so useless; she knew how to get away if needed. She was rarely seriously hurt by the girls or guys that decided to bother her.

"You said before they have done worse to you..." James said.

Maura shrugged. "They catch me when they can. I am just an easy target for them because I don't fight back anymore. There's no point. I'm no good at a lot of classes, but I am good with magical creatures. Half of the time they just think I'm half something or another. I don't try to mess with them, and they don't like it. They get mad. It happens. I've only been seriously hurt once, and that was back in first year. Don't worry," Maura had known she was rambling and silenced herself at that. They didn't need to know her life story.

The four looked shocked at her. Maura frowned, feeling more guilt than before. She didn't mean to upset them.

"Oh please, it really is nothing, nothing at all. People get upset over the smallest of things. It can be funny sometimes," Maura laughed. "Really. Throwing me into the air, making my bag split open, trying to burning me, it all happens at this place to everyone at least once..." She trailed off, seeing them looking at her. "Don't you all do the same to that Slytherin?"

Remus spoke up first, despite Sirius and James opening their mouths. "There is a difference there, seeing as you don't fight back. At all..."

"Snivilis also deserves it," Sirius said. "He's rude to everyone just because he can be and-"

"Not now," Remus sighed. "Look, Maura, how about we help too?" He offered.

"I don't want to be a burden," Maura frowned.

"Hey, you're helping us with the illegal Quidditch, we don't mind," James said cheerily. "Gotta keep you safe for that."

Maura nodded slowly. "Thanks," She said.

"Shall we start going now?" Peter asked softly.

The others nodded and got up, Maura packing up and standing with them as well. She relaxed and began to walk with them. She blinked feeling Remus place his hand on her shoulder.

"One last thing," Remus said softly. "Being that they tease you about being a half breed, even if it is false... what are your opinions of half breeds and things of that nature?" He seemed almost stared of the question, while Maura thought the answer was easy.

"I don't mind them in the slightest," Maura said. "I actually want to work with magical creatures, half breeds, and things like that when I leave school. A lot of them are pretty mistreated and judged unfairly. I've met more creatures who will accept different things than I have people with the same mentality. I want to find ways to help all of them, maybe integrate them into our everyday lives. I don't know though... that will be a lot for one person," she continued, smiling a bit as she did.

Remus looked at her, looking like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Do not be outside during the full moons, Okay?" He told her very suddenly. "Even if you are trying to avoid someone bothering you... I saw you last full moon with Lisa, and... it's in your best interest..."

Maura looked at him, and suddenly something dawned on her. "Oh, okay," she smiled kindly. "Thank you." She felt her fear come and go quickly, and even relaxed under his hand. She figured knew Remus well enough by that point, he wanted her and others safe. He wasn't dangerous, and if he was, she would have been dead day one of their lessons. Or when her hair tie hit his ear, or that previous Thursday night. She was quite alive, and that was enough for her.

Remus looked like he had seen her understanding and smiled, though worried looking. "You are welcome," he said softly.

Maura could feel the others looking at her, and still didn't react. "Don't be so worried, please," she told the group. "None of you are bad people. Why should that worry me?"

The four looked at her before smiling and nodding.

Maura smiled brightly and relaxed more before she saw the gang of girls waiting in the hall. She took a steadying breath before Lisa ran up with a few teachers.

Lisa looked amazed but relieved at seeing the five altogether. The teachers looked around and decided to talk to the gang of girls first. Maura relaxed more before blinking as Sirius patted her back.

"Well, looks like this isn't going to get messy, see you later," Sirius bid.

"Be good," James smiled.

"Thank you for being accepting, Maura," Remus said kindly.

Maura nodded and waved as the boys left before Lisa hugged her tightly. She hugged Lisa back and smiled, letting her friend worry over her. She didn't mind, explaining that nothing happened.

"How... How was your lesson?" Lisa finally asked.

"Good," Maura smiled. "I have an incentive not to screw up," she explained watching the teachers leave with the girls.

"Oh? What is that?" Lisa asked.

"I owe them drinks if I screw up in class or during those little spare lessons," Maura shrugged, though smiled. She walked with Lisa back to the Great Hall, sitting with her as they continued to chat happily.

Maura relaxed and ate happily with Lisa, listening to the hall silently. Lisa did the same, both girls enjoying the noises and laughter around them. The girls relaxed and Demon slowly got onto the table, carefully taking his food from Maura's plate.

"I'm so glad he found you," Lisa smiled. "I heard them planning on getting you to leave the boys alone... I didn't want to know how they were going to do that..."

Maura nodded. "Thank you for the note," she said. "The guys are kind of shocked people are that mean to me... honestly. It was surprising, but nice that they cared enough to decide to walk me back. They are really kind when they want to be."

Lisa nodded and smiled. "They seem to like being around you, too. I guess it helps that our house is notorious for being friendly..."

"You know, I am sure that is a factor, but I don't mind. I'm getting help, and it's starting to pay off." Maura sat up a bit, making Lisa swell a bit in pride for her friend. It had been ages since she saw any confidence in her best friend. Maura didn't notice, eating her dinner happily. The next day would be an easy day, even despite her classes. She was looking forward to it, for once, it felt different but good.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura sat sleepily in potions the next day. Her eyes glossed over the book in front of her as the professor began to lecture about the next potion they would be making. She only half listened, scratching notes here and there as something important was stated, emphasized by Professor Slughorn puffing up ever so slightly as he spoke. The night previous had been a hard Astrology lesson. They had started a whole new topic, and everyone was more than a little lost on it. She hadn't gotten much sleep thanks to it. Lisa seemed to be in the same boat, though she was flirting across the desks with Matt. Maura ignored it, her mind slowly turning to the next class.

Before she knew it, Maura was jumping at the bell. She more or less dropped her books in her bag, making Lisa giggle. "Excited for the boys to sit with you again?" Lisa whispered.

"No," Maura blushed. "I am not excited for that. I want to show that I can learn."

Lisa laughed and shook her head. She waited for Matt, and the three walked to Defense Against The Dark Arts class for the day. Maura could see the marauders coming down the hall. She smiled a bit before suddenly a pair of hands were on her shoulders. She was driven forward by none other than Lisa, nearly running into the boys.

"Hey!" Lisa greeted the boys. "Maura wants to sit with you again, is that okay?" She looked up at them.

The Marauders looked at the two girls, looking surprised. Maura looked half horrified half annoyed at her best friend. She had been betrayed, and not for the last time. She knew that. There was a beat before James laughed.

"We'll take her for you," James said. "Don't worry; we'll even give her back to you after class."

Maura sighed but smiled. "Thank you," she told the boys, while Lisa smiled happily and left back to her seat. "But I honestly don't think she would care if I came back after class... she would just need me back by tonight so she can talk," Maura joked.

The boys nodded, and they all walked over to their seats, Remus sitting with Maura again. Maura took out her book, not minding Sirius or James relaxing back and not paying much attention. It was a dreary day, mostly filled with notes or lectures. The boys seemed only to pay attention to half of the class before they began to get off into their own worlds. Maura slowly began to listen more and more to them, eventually just not paying attention to class and listening to the four. They were deep in a conversation about their next big prank, something that would probably land them in a month's worth of detention if they were caught. Maura blinked before Remus looked at her and rubbed her head.

"Everything okay?" Remus asked.

"Yes, just thinking of a better way to my History of Magic class after that," Maura said quietly.

Remus nodded and relaxed. "It won't be too hard," he assured. "This isn't for you, anyways."

Maura smiled and nodded.

"I'd move your hand, Moons, the hair might eat your hand," Sirius joked, actually sending Maura into a slight fit of giggles.

"I mean, yeah, it might," Maura admitted, making the others laugh a bit as well.

The professor cleared their throat, making the five fall silent, and start pretending to take notes. Maura smiled as they all relaxed again, while James and Sirius began to make small things fly from desk to desk. Maura watched a bit until one landed on her hand. She blinked and looked at the boys, all of them trying to look innocent. Maura laughed and made it float to their desk, relaxing as the professor looked over at them. They were either not about to cause a scene, or none of them were caught. That didn't last long though.

"If you all are so keen on magic, then would you all like to demonstrate all of our counter hexes before the next test?" The professor finally snapped.

The five sat up suddenly. Maura glanced to the boys, who seemed to have already decided to include her.

"All five of you, then," The professor motioned for them to walk to the front of the class.

The Marauders and Maura slowly got up to the front of the class. Maura looked at them, not sure what to do. She stood with Remus, and Sirius, who gave her a warning look. Maura stiffened for a moment before shifting her stance to what Sirius had shown her.

The professor looked at the three and gave them a counter to demonstrate. Maura tried not to look nervous, keeping her eyes fixed on anything but the class.

"Just relax," grumbled Sirius from the side of his mouth. "Also, your back foot is too close. That is one."

Maura blinked and fixed her foot. She chanced a glance at Remus, who was giving a confident, but assuring smile, though he wasn't looking at her. She took the face for what she could before watching the teacher.

It happened in a flash. Maura shot a counter at the hex. As to be expected, it was far from perfect, unlike James, Remus, and Sirius. But she and Peter seemed to be on the same level. That was something.

Maura sighed a bit and relaxed slowly. The second hex was coming as the class rattled off another thing they had learned. She cast another counter, again, not perfect, but she still wasn't hit. She smiled and moved a bit, making Sirius smirk. Maura didn't notice until he shifted and bumped her, sending her slightly off balance. Maura blinked and fixed herself again.

"That's two," Sirius muttered smugly just before the third hex.

Maura deflected the hex, and paused, seeing her finally finish it successfully.

The professor nodded. "All right, all right, no more disturbing class," they said and motioned for them to sit down again.

Maura was shaking. She gripped her hands tightly together as she sat, amazed that she got through the demonstration. She looked to the boys as Remus patted her back.

"Something worked," he said.

"Luck," Maura mumbled. "Luck worked... I don't know what I did differently."

Remus shrugged, and the boys returned to their muttered plans, while Maura calmed herself back down.

The class ended quickly after that. Maura left just after the boys did, waiting for Lisa.

"You did so well!" Lisa cheered a bit for her as she bounced out the door and caught herself in a hug around Maura's neck.

Maura smiled while Matt congratulated her as well. The two walked her to the Great Hall, enjoying the conversation. Maura mostly just nodded through it, letting them talk more than she did. She was still calming down and looking ready for a good lunch. She began to eat as soon as the food appeared, finally relaxing from the class prior. Lisa rubbed her back gently as she noticed her relax.

"So, What was so funny so early on in class?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Oh, my hair eating someone's hand," Maura smiled. "I made it funny by agreeing."

Lisa snickered and looked at the hair creature, as they had called it a few times, resting tamely on Maura's head. "Come on. It isn't even in full creature mode. It is still harmless."

Maura laughed and nodded. "You and I know that, not them," she said happily.

Lisa laughed and nodded. Maura laughed as well and relaxed. They soon finished eating, and Maura got up to head to class early to talk to Professor Sprout. She was barely outside when a hex flew by her.

"Maura, Maura, Maura Bay," The girl frowned at Maura. "What are we going to do with you?" She asked poisonously.

"Leave me alone?" Maura said hopefully.

"Try again," the girl glared. She raised her wand, and Maura got ready, though sloppy.

"That's three!" Sirius suddenly barked, making everyone jump. "And you all, bug off. She hasn't done anything to you."

Maura blinked and let her wand fall to her side, watching Sirius walk calmly out to her.

"Black!" Beamed the lead girl. "I am sorry, I was just trying to make sure she wasn't bothering you," she covered. "I would hate for someone like her to be harassing you all of the time. She can be rather annoying."

Sirius sighed and patted Maura's shoulder. "Yeah, Yeah, She is Fine by me. I don't need protection," he told the group off.

Obviously not wanting to make him mad, the girls left.

"Looks like the next lesson is getting ready for surprise attacks," Sirius looked at Maura.

Maura flushed a bit but nodded in agreement. "Thank you," she said kindly. "I am glad you were around."

Sirius looked at her. He looked like he was debating on calling her stupid and consoling her. After a time, he just decided on nodding.

Maura smiled a bit more to him. "You can go back to the others. I am just going to go to the greenhouse to talk to Professor Sprout..."

"I might as well come, Seeing as you are a hopeless case," Sirius muttered.

Maura almost found the comment endearing, but also, not so much as she knew it was an insult. She nodded to Sirius before leaving to go to the greenhouse, the male staying close by. She relaxed as she reached the broad, leafy area. She smiled and walked in.

Professor Sprout looked overjoyed seeing them, and Maura smiled to her happily. She chatted happily and began to ask about getting some plants out of the greenhouse to study back at the dormitories if they were curious.

"Why would you want to take any plants back? We aren't even working on those," Professor Sprout said, looking startled.

"Oh yes, I know, but I was working with some potions back home, with my brother. Some of them are a little unbearable. I just want to practice some care for that plant so I can prepare for the experiments back home."

The woman frowned and looked thoughtful. Her eyes shifted between Maura and Sirius. "Your brother?" She pressed Maura.

Maura nodded and smiled happily. "Yes, my brother," she said assuringly. "Don't worry, ma'am."

Professor Sprout sighed and turned away. She looked around for a second before finding a small potted plant and handed it to Maura. "Here, take good care of it. Ask me any questions you may have."

Maura nodded and took the pot happily.

Sirius gave her a curious side glance and turned to her after Professor Sprout left. "What do you need plants for?" He asked.

"Simple, I'm going to make sure you guys have a chance of surviving the smell of the prank you are planning," Maura shrugged. "You all let me in on it, so I am going to help... though, without getting into as much trouble," she said and scuffed her shoe across the floor.

Sirius looked dumbfounded a moment before nodding, a smile spreading over his face. "I like the way you think," he said approvingly.

Maura smiled more and nodded. She relaxed more with Sirius as they waited for class to come in. Sirius flashed Maura a smile before walking to the other marauders. Maura went back to Lisa, who knocked her elbow lightly and motioned to the boys. Maura looked up and smiled a bit, seeing them smiling at her. She nodded to them before class started.

The rest of the week past quickly for Maura, Demon enjoying his new day job of note running for Maura, Lisa, Matt, and the marauders. Maura was happy for the Ferret, who had begun to sleep better and better each day. That weekend came almost too fast, however, and the next thing the Hufflepuff knew, it was Saturday, and she had the freedom to wander the castle. Lisa and Matt had decided on a first date that weekend, to get used to the idea of dating. Maura couldn't blame them but was happy that she could explore around on her own. She had wandered around the grounds for a few hours, finding places to hide or practice on her own for when she needed it.

It was mid-morning, and Maura had taken her book to the Great Hall, eating absentmindedly as she read. No one else was around to bother her, and the few people who did join her in the Great Hall were studying, grabbing snacks, or just looking for a quiet place to sit. The usual house tables were not strictly followed by that point, despite Maura staying on the Hufflepuff side, knowing she would be there until lunch.

A heavy thump alerted Maura to Sirius, sitting across the table from her and eating some of the snacks from the table. Maura looked at him, confused as to why he was there, though still not entirely removing her mind from her book,

"Is everything okay?" Maura asked the annoyed male across from her.

"No, James got detention without cluing me in, and Remus is deciding to study that transfiguration schedule you gave him last week. Peter isn't going to wake up until three, knowing him... Now I'm stuck waiting for them to finish and I can't stand just sitting around," Sirius complained.

"Oh," Maura said. "I'm sorry... It sounds rather boring. I'm going to guess you don't want to hear about a book either?" She smiled sheepishly as she put her book aside.

"Not in particular," Sirius mumbled. "Anyway, I saw you were sitting alone, so I figured being here was better than anything else."

Maura shrugged. "I mean, sure... so, while you wait for the others, is there anything you want to do?" She asked, figuring it would be kind to at least offer to keep him entertained.

"Got any games?" Sirius sighed. "Or... anything interesting?"

Maura smiled. "Games," She told him, nodding. "I have plenty of games, wizard chess, Gobstones, some muggle stuff too, which really isn't so bad, the pieces don't move on their own," she began to list off to Sirius.

"Gobstones?" Sirius repeated Maura, cutting her off.

Maura blushed. "Yes, Gobstones, mine and my brother's, actually. We play at home, but I bring them to school, in case we need to flip a coin over something, and we want it to be more interesting."

Sirius barked a short laugh. "Yeah? How does that game do that without getting boring too quick?"

"My brother made the stuff it fires smell extra bad, and it gets worse every time you're hit. The game ends when you can't stand the smell any more. Neither one of us can ever actually finish a game because of the smell, so...that's why."

Sirius looked slightly more interested. "Can't be that bad." He said. "You must have a weak stomach or something."

"I win most of the games," Maura said smugly.

"You know what? I'll play that with you. I'll even see to the end of the game. Any other rules I need to know?"

Maura smiled and nodded. "You cannot omit your sense of smell entirely by any means. You can use whatever you want to make your nose less sensitive, however, but only if you can still smell. If you don't, you will lose. The Gobstones are charmed to know when you cannot smell and all of them fire the stuff at you. Uh, other than that, the final rule is just something we did when we were little, which is, if you still smell the next day, you do the other one's chore of choice."

"I like it," Sirius nodded. "Though, let's change chore of choice to something else? Make things interesting? If I can't get the stink off of myself, I'll take over teaching you for Remus this week. If you can't get the stink off, whatever number of butterbeers you owe me is doubled," he said.

"I can take that," Maura said and held her hand out to shake with Sirius, who obliged happily. Maura smiled more and stood up. She grabbed her book and happily walked with Sirius out and down to the Hufflepuff common room door.

"I'll be right back," Maura told Sirius before slipping inside. She ran to her room quickly and got her game, which had Gobstones that looked rather expensive. She pulled a few leaves off of a plant next to her bed before running back down and out of the door, to see Sirius poking around just beyond the entrance way, looking behind a tapestry.

"Other side," Maura told him before showing Sirius a large cubby hole in the wall that only appeared if you looked under the tapestry from the left. "Don't think you can hide from Filch here though, he knows all about it."

Sirius blinked but nodded. "Sounds like you know a lot of the hiding places around here," he said.

"All the Hufflepuff students do, we almost always find them in our own while being bored," Maura explained.

Sirius nodded before leading the way out, taking them both outside to an area no one would easily find them. Maura sat, and quickly sat up the game.

"Well, I will guess you prepared, so, let's start," Maura smiled. Sirius nodded, and the two began to play.

The first to lose a point was Sirius, who was squirted with a foul-smelling liquid that instantly made him gag. Maura smiled, waiting for him to come back to the game. He looked almost horrified.

"You weren't kidding," Sirius said.

"Not a bit," Maura shook her head before she smiled. She happily continued to play, watching Sirius now be more cautious with his moves, though soon losing another point.

As warned, the smell became worse, and Sirius gagged again. Maura only covered her laugh, patiently waiting on Sirius again, who quickly make Maura lose a point. Maura laughed as she tried to keep from getting sprayed too much in the face. She blinked away a few tears from the smell but had no other reaction, continuing to play.

"I thought you weren't allowed to make it so you couldn't smell?" Sirius asked, seeing Maura hardly affected.

"Oh, I can still smell it, Sirius," Maura nodded.

"For the love of all things-" a voice suddenly appeared from beyond the pair. A tall male with blond hair and vibrant blue eyes walked over. A Ravenclaw prefect badge was strapped to the boy's chest.

"Ra-Ra," the boy looked at his sister.

"Hey Scipio," Maura waved.

Sirius blinked and looked at the prefect, a sixth year he had gotten into trouble with once or twice. He looked between the siblings in quiet confusion, not sure if both of them had broken any rules or not.

"You know better than to subject people to this game," Scipio shook his head.

"Nah, I asked to play it after she explained it," Sirius shrugged. "I had to know if she was wimping out or not."

"Trust me, she never does," Scipio shook his head, before smiling at Maura. "I'll need to talk to you about this later, Ra-Ra," he told her.

Maura nodded a bit.

"Oh, and Black," Scipio looked at the boy. "Don't feel bad if you lose. She's been undefeated in this game for the past five years now. I wonder if she's used to the smell."

"Oh god no," Maura laughed. "It's just fun to watch people react."

Scipio nodded before looking around. "Actually, come to think of it, do you two mind if I stay for a bit?"

Maura smiled at her brother before she looked to Sirius, who shrugged. "As long as you aren't thinking of a way to get me in trouble," he told the boy.

"No, not today, Black. This is perfectly within the rules, so long as a teacher doesn't catch a whiff. They may outlaw the game if they do." Scipio laughed a moment at the thought, showing a good-natured side many didn't see.

Maura laughed and nodded. She waited for Sirius to sit up and both played again, though this time with commentary by Scipio, which only made the situation more fun as both players were trying to make better and better moves. Scipio enjoyed acting like a typical teen for the few minutes he commentated as if the game were a quidditch match.

At the fourth spray in his face, Sirius backed out, shaking his head. "That's beyond foul, now it's just offensive," He gagged.

Maura laughed, cleaning her face off with a towel she brought, tossing a second to Sirius, who took it thankfully.

"I told you she was good," Scipio said as he looked at Sirius.

"Yeah, Yeah, don't rub it in," Sirius mumbled, enjoying not smelling as foul. He looked up from his towel at Maura as she laughed happily, putting the game away. He thought for only a second before trapping her hair under his hands and relentlessly messing it up until it puffed out to "full creature" mode.

Maura paused before laughing as one of Sirius's fingers got stuck. "Ah, looks like the creature has its next victim," Scipio said and watched as Maura grabbed Sirius's wrist before he ripped out her hair.

"Creature?" Sirius chuckled, letting Maura detangle around his hand. "Is that what you call it?"

"Yup," Maura smiled, freeing his hand. She felt at the large puff on her head and laughed again. "Hair Creature."

"Eh, I'd call it an evil hairball," Sirius shrugged. "Not sure if I can say the fluff looks cute or not, I think the smell is getting to my head."

Maura shook her head and finished packing up the game. "I don't know about cute," she told him. "It's something though."

Sirius looked at her up and down, though playfully. "I think it works for you," he said. "Maybe if you join a band, wear something different..."

"I am right here," Scipio sounded offended at Sirius as he talked. "She is my sister."

"Right, right," Sirius laughed. "Shall we all walk Ra-Ra back then?" He asked. "Or just head to the Great Hall, I doubt anyone would care if we sat together."

"No, I have my rounds to make... I need to talk to my sister for a moment; do you mind?" Scipio looked at Sirius, who shrugged and stepped back for the siblings. "Is he being nice to you?" Scipio asked softly, his face filled with concern and unknowing.

"Being nice? Oh yeah. Don't worry about him. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter are all helping with classes, and they are all delightful. I promise, they have been nothing but kind." Maura gave her brother a wide smile. "I've been having fun with them," she finished.

Scipio nodded and hugged her. "Okay, so long as you are safe, I am happy."

Maura hugged him back tightly and nodded. "I'm more than safe with them," she assured. "If they didn't have hair that would send mom into a rage, I'd even bring them home."

Scipio nodded and waved at Sirius before leaving. Maura let him and walked over to Sirius who walked to the Great Hall with her, not caring that they were catching stares, Sirius laughing about it with Maura.

They found a spot for themselves and happily talked about this or that. Maura was more on the side of listening to her friend, but she enjoyed it all the same.

"You should have seen it!" Sirius was explaining one of his greatest pranks. "No one suspected me! No one does to this day!"

"Does James know?" Maura asked, giggling away.

"Nope! You are my only confidante," Sirius smiled at her. "You won't go telling him, will you?" He leaned partially over the table.

"No I won't, you smelly thing," Maura playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Speaking of, how did you beat me?" Sirius asked.

Maura took a leaf out of her mouth which had been pressed to the roof of her mouth. "Professor Sprout let me take a plant back early. These leaves can help block smells from your nose so long as they remain in your mouth," she explained happily. "It's the same stuff I was going to get you and everyone else."

Sirius looked betrayed. "You were using that the whole time?"

"It's in the rules! I told you them!" Maura smiled.

"And here I was using a charm on mine that wore off on that first point..." Sirius shook his head and laughed. "You know your way around trouble, don't you?" He asked.

Maura shrugged. "I don't cause it; I just know how to help with it."

Sirius nodded before the other three walked over.

"There you are... oh god!" James had walked over but took a step back at smelling them.

Maura and Sirius began to laugh again. Maura offered them all a leaf from the plant, which the marauders took happily after Maura explained what they did.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Gobstones," Sirius answered. "And a damn good game, too."

Remus blinked, looking at the pair. "Why on earth did you two play that?" He asked.

"I didn't think that it was going to be that bad. Maura said her brother, you know, Scipio the prefect, made some extra bad smelling stuff. I wanted to try it," Sirius explained.

"Did you not believe them?" James said, still gagging.

"No... and I lost. You should all try the house rules," Sirius grinned at them.

"Pass," James shook his head.

"Not... Not now," Remus shook his head a bit.

"I don't want to smell," Peter mumbled.

"Wimps! Even Maura can tough it out!" Sirius laughed, and Maura laughed as well. The others shook their heads but looked happy that Sirius had found a way to keep himself entertained for the day. The food soon appeared in front of them, and everyone ate happily, James gagging a bit as he had to smell his two friends next to him, while Maura pretended not to notice the smell.

"Maura," Remus spoke up eventually. "I should be getting in some of the record player components on Monday, have you found everything you need?"

"Yeah," Maura nodded, pushing Sirius away from her a bit as he had noticed she was finally reacting to the smell. "The trick is getting it all."

"I am sure you will figure it out," Remus smiled.

Maura nodded and relaxed more. Her eyes moved around the room and waved as her brother walked in. Scipio paused at seeing the five sat together. He seemed to debate something before striding over.

"Are you four taking care of Ra-Ra?" Scipio asked.

All the boys looked at Maura, who turned pink and covered her face.

"Ra-Ra?" James snickered under his breath.

"Yes sir," Remus smiled kindly. "We are thrilled to have met her. She has been a wonderful person to talk to."

Scipio smiled. "I am glad You wanted to give her a chance. I know she isn't the usual people you hang out with, but it means a lot that you all still let her."

"We will take excellent care of your little Ra-Ra for you," Sirius had made his way behind Maura and hugged her to subject her to the smell. "Don't you worry! She's practically an honorary Gryffindor in our eyes." He refused to let Maura go, who was holding her breath to escape the stink.

Scipio laughed and patted Maura's head. "I will leave you to them. Keep these four out of trouble, Okay?"

"I will," Maura choked, trying to get the smelly Sirius off of her still.

Scipio nodded, gave another glance around the boys and left to the Ravenclaw table, where everyone welcomed him.

Maura looked at the boys.

"Can we call you that?" James asked.

"No," Maura flushed. "He only calls me that to embarrass me."

"Ra-Ra It is!" Sirius said cheerily. "In notes especially. We'll even sign your name on the stuff you help with. Everyone is going to know who you are."

Maura sighed but nodded. "Fine, I can accept that, I guess."

James laughed and nodded. "Sounds good. We all use nicknames anyways. You may not be an official Marauder, but you are still our friend," he said kindly.

"Thanks," Maura smiled at the boys, and finally pushed Sirius back in his seat. She relaxed and continued to eat.

"So... if you don't mind me asking, how do you get the smell out?" Remus asked softly to Maura.

Maura smiled. "I'll tell you tomorrow, I have a bet going with him as part of the house rules," she said just as softly.

Remus sighed but nodded. He looked downcast at the thought of the smell never leaving.

"I'll guess he sleeps in your room?" Maura asked.

"Right next to my bed," Remus nodded a bit.

Maura gave him an apologetic smile. "It fades by the third hour... I... I hope it doesn't keep you up if he doesn't get it out..." she said, part of her wanting actually to win the bet.

"It is fine," Remus sighed a bit. "So long as it is fixed by tomorrow night."

"So long as Sirius listens," Maura nodded kindly.

Remus groaned and looked at Maura. "I may just give you his robes..."

Maura laughed and nodded. "And I can do that, too," she said. "I know how bad this stuff is."

Remus smiled and nodded. "Though," he lowered his voice. "Is there any way I may be able to get my hands on some of that stuff? I may find it useful," he asked.

"Sure," Maura nodded. "Uh... for what?"

"You needn't worry about that." Remus gave her a slight wink, and Maura smiled.

"Don't use it on me," Maura said. "Please."

"Never," Remus promised.

Maura raised a brow. Remus was the only Marauder she trusted. She would have to trust him with this as well, she figured. With a light laugh, Maura began to eat. She relaxed with the boys and finished her lunch alongside them. She watched a few late owls fly in and watched one land in front of James.

James smiled and took the letter from home. She watched as he tucked it away in a pocket before his eyes went wide. Maura blinked before a giant owl, larger than life, landed in front of Maura.

"Oh… Oh no," Maura muttered. She knew the owl either brought treats or bad news. It was her father's. A large owl for an important man, only sent with importance, as he always said. Maura's hands shook as she took the note from the creature's beak. She let it cuddle to her face and stroked it a few times before the creature's wings opened and it took off, sending crumbs flying everywhere.

"What was that?" Peter asked, clutching at his heart.

"My dad's owl," Maura said. Her eyes stayed on the letter in her hands. A letter was the last thing she wanted to get. A package would have been good news; a letter only meant bad news.

"Why would he send something that big for a letter?" James asked, almost reading Marua's face. "Are you in trouble?"

"I don't know," Maura said softly.

"What does the letter say?" Sirius asked, looking curious.

Maura cleared her throat and shook her head. "I'd like to read it on my own first," she requested.

"Of course. We will meet you outside," Remus said. He stood, and with a look to the others, they all left. Maura was alone; she could hear nothing of anyone around her.

Maura's fingers shook as she opened the wax seal on the letter. She slid the paper out gently and frowned. These were official words and documents. Her eyes scanned the papers and felt something punch through her. Dayton's name was scrawled over the official-looking papers. He had died.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:  
This chapter was written in an unhealthy and stressful state of mind. Things in my life had changed, and I was not handling it well. I took a lot of time editing this and removing some of the more upsetting portions. Later chapters will be much less stressful and easier to read.

Maura's world began to spin, her ears rang as if underwater. It was muffled, heavy, unclear. Any breath she held escaped her body all at once. Numbness overtook her, and all time seemed to stop.

"Ra-Ra," Scipio's voice rang through the haze. He caught her gently before she had a chance to move and hugged her.

"Dayton?" Maura spoke softly. "By…. by… Death eaters?" She looked at her brother; her vision nearly blotted out by her tears.

"Yes," Scipio said softly.

Maura nodded her mind in a daze. "I need air," she spoke softly and pulled away from her brother's embrace clumsily. Scipio frowned at the action but did not protest. He let her lead, only taking the documents from her to tuck them into safety. Maura wandered outside where she couldn't see the marauders, tucking herself away into a nook of the wall. Her eyes slowly drifted to the clouds as her heart sank deep within her. Surely this all had to be a horrible nightmare; she was bound to wake up.

Scipio stopped short of Maura's hiding place before he turned to look for the marauders. They weren't hard to find, James showing off something in his hand. No doubt it was contraband. Scipio had half a mind to start yelling but thought better of himself. His sister needed whatever friends she had. He already saw Lisa running out of the doors to find Maura, and he knew the boys would probably want to help as well.

"What's up?" James asked, looking at Scipio as he walked toward them. He pushed his hand deep within his pocket, looking nervous about being caught.

"I need you four to come and help Maura... She's upset," Scipio explained as his eyes fell on each of the four.

"We're probably not the best people to be asking to help with girly things," Sirius pointed out.

"What made her upset?" Remus spoke up, much to the eye roll of Sirius.

"Mine and Maura's older brother was fighting death eaters," Scipio explained. "He was a brave boy, a fine example of a Gryffindor from the Ravenclaw house. More brains than bravery, never the less, the hat debated…" Scipio trailed off. It was in their family to ramble in the face of stress. "He did not succeed in the final duel.."

All four boys fell silent for a moment before they nodded and followed Scipio.

Maura shook her head meekly. "I don't care," she said sadly to Lisa, who was attempting to comfort her friend. "He didn't deserve this."

"No one ever does," Scipio shook his head, stopping short of the two girls to allow the four boys closer.

"Scipio," Mura muttered, hiding her face from the four. "Why did you-"

"Because I knew you wouldn't. You can't keep dealing with these things alone, Maura," Scipio said, though his voice shook with buried despair. "You have friends who want to help. Let them."

"I don't see you finding your friends."

"I know. I want to make sure you were okay first. That's what big brothers do." Scipio finally seemed to break with his last words. His face flushed red as tears brimmed in his eyes. "Maura," he muttered softly to her, "please don't chase everyone away again."

Maura looked down. She said nothing more before she heard the quiet steps of Scipio move away from herself, and the five people around her.

"Come here," Lisa spoke kindly to Maura. She hugged her friend tightly and sat on the ground. "Scipio has your best interest at heart."

Maura said nothing, letting the air fill again with her silent sobs.

"Er, you know, this is why we all need to learn Defense Against-" Sirius started, looking for any way to try breaking the ever weighing silence.

"I know," Maura's voice broke. "I know." It seemed to be the only words she could grab onto. Those two simple words that tried to brush everything away. They did little good for her.

"How about you go to your room?" Remus advised. "You seem like you'd like to have some space."

"I don't want to be alone," Maura croaked after a long pause.

"Do you want to go home?" Lisa asked as if she had read Maura's mind.

Maura gave a longer pause than before though this one was not filled with sobs. The marauders muttered around her, almost agreeing to the idea. Be with family instead of at school.

"No," Maura finally answered. "No, I need to be here."

They all looked at her.

"You know, no one is going to think less of you-" James started before seeing Maura look at him, her red and blotchy face still attempting to show some sort of resiliency.

"I need to learn. So I can-can…"

"Make sure they are brought to justice?" Lisa finished for her, a slight frown on her face.

Maura nodded weakly.

"Then we'll have to double your lessons," Remus said, trying to make Maura feel something other than sadness.

"Can we start now?" Maura asked, wiping her face as she attempted to recover. Her mind had started to drift from her brother back to her new friends. She could grieve later. "C-Can we?"

"Let's get you calmed down first," Remus said. "Then I guess we can try a small lesson today."

Maura nodded and hugged Lisa back. She was worried about her friend, though she hid it well.

"I'm going to be right here," Lisa assured. "Just in case."

"Let's get you some water," James said, taking Maura's arm in his hand to help her walk straight. "Some sweets, too."

"Maybe we can play a game?" Peter tried to add-in, finally finding something to say.

"What about that book?" Sirius asked. "The one you were reading earlier? How about you tell us about that?"

Maura blinked at him. "I can," she said. "It's an adventure memoir, though. Stuff that happened to some person who traveled the world on a broomstick."

"Sounds cool," James smiled. "Flying is always fun; I can't imagine flying for that long though."

"He did it to show off," Maura shrugged. "He flew around the world to show he could and learn stuff from all over the place. Tricks and broom games from other wizards and witches. He learned feints, rolls, turns, all sorts. He even details them in the book, how to do them and such."

James beamed at her. "Do you have the book with you?"

Maura nodded and dug the book from her bag, her mind numb though the change of topic was helping. "I like chapter five the most. The writer has to outfly a griffon. Not an easy task. He ends up sending the thing underwater. He actually had to dive underwater himself and not lose control. That was really interesting. It makes me wish I could fly. I'm not too good at that, though."

James grinned. "That's fine," he said. "With this, you could help me fly better!" He was both excited about the new tricks and taking Maura's mind far from her brother. "Think you can? After Quidditch practice here and there?"

Maura smiled meekly at him and nodded. "I can try," she said, not noticing herself sitting at a table in the Great hall until a goblet of water was pressed into her hand by Remus.

"Drink," Remus urged.

Maura nodded and drank the water slowly.

"Here," Peter offered Maura a sweet she enjoyed, one of the last on the tables.

Maura accepted this, too. She relaxed among her friends. They were a blessing to her, honestly.

The next hour consisted of the boys, and Lisa distracting her until she seemed to recover from the shock. She had slowly started to feel better, though she knew that night and next day she'd hardly move from her room. She could feel her grief burn in her stomach.

"Shall we go train?" Remus eventually suggested, long after the food had vanished from the plates.

"Yes," Maura nodded. "Of course."

The boys stood with Maura and stayed close to her as they walked. Lisa stayed close as well, her face unable to mask all of the worry that had crossed it. Her eyes moved to the boys, hoping they would understand.

Maura stood ready in her place, her wand in her hand. Remus stood in front of her, unsure.

"Hey," Sirius stepped forward. "Let me," he continued. He looked at his friend who paused before backing down and letting him take over. Sirius stood in front of Maura and sighed. "You're mad, right?" Sirius asked, his eyes looking set on something.

"I guess," Maura said, confused.

"Upset, mad at the death eaters," he began to talk. Maura shifted uncomfortably in front of him.

"I thought this was training," she muttered, though Sisiurs didn't seem to care.

"I'm sure they'll go after you if you really try to fight them. If you go after them. It's dumb, Maura, you're not even good enough to beat me, and trust me the death eaters are better at magic than I am."

Maura stared at Sirius before she saw him raise his wand. She watched his grey eyes narrow a bit in his concentration and even anger at something she didn't understand. She stared into his eyes, grey and for a moment, cold as if he considered at some point using dark magic like the death eaters. Her wand shot up before she knew what she was doing, Maura cast a spell at Sirius. The first one she could think to get him away from her.

"Flipendo!" The word escaped Maura's mouth before she could stop herself.

Sirius took the spell to the chest and was flung back. Maura froze, blinking back to reality. "Sirius!" She yelled and ran over. She looked at the male as he slowly caught his breath.

"Okay, note to self, don't make you mad," Sirius muttered. He looked up at Maura, who had offered her hand to him. He let her help him up and looked at her. "Feeling better?"

"No! That was horrible! I am so sorry," Maura said as the boys ran over.

"Really?" Sirius asked. "Because you really meant that one."

"I… I didn't know what to think," Maura said. "We're supposed to be doing counters."

"What is going on here?" The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher strode across the yard in angry steps. "What spell was that? Who cast it."

"I did," Maura spoke up. "I was mad about something…"

"Miss Bay, you know better than anyone else that such spells are not allowed to be used against others."

Maura nodded. "Yes, I know. I wasn't thinking."

"Deten-"

"Let her off," Sirius said dully. "Come on; she's going through a loss."

The air was still for a moment as Maura shook and crossed her arms tightly over herself. She didn't dare look at anyone. Lisa frowned and hugged her friend tightly. She shot a nasty sneer to Sirius but did nothing more.

"Do not let me catch you doing that again," the teacher finally said before they left.

Maura sighed and closed her eyes. Tears beaded down her face, and she began to sink. James was the one to catch her with Lisa and lowered her to the grass. Maura started to sob slowly and quietly. Her hands shook, and she dropped her wand.

"Yeah, we're getting her to her room," Sirius spoke quietly to the boys. "Mau, let's stand up again," he invited and helped her to her feet.

"How do you expect to get into the girl's side?" James asked, seeing Lisa struggle to bear all of Maura's weight.

"I don't know, maybe help, or… I don't know," Sirius answered stubbornly.

"We will figure it out," Remus sighed.

The boys helped Maura into the castle, letting Lisa lead them and down to her common room. She looked at the door and without minding the boys, tapped the barrel with their ever-constant password. The door opened, and with a breath, James and Sirius helped Maura in.

"What are you-" started a prefect before he saw James help Maura through, Sirius following to keep her upright.

"Sorry, she's had a rough day," James explained, though his eyes wandered around the room in amazement.

"And you Gryffindors decided just to come in here?" The prefect started up again.

"She can hardly walk," Sirius defended, keeping Maura upright with James.

"They're with me too," Lisa said as she followed them in. "I'm the escort."

The other male huffed a bit before he walked over to Maura. He looked at the girl and frowned, seeing how puffy her face was. He paused before the prefect took Maura from the boys. "I can help her to her room," he said, his tone kind.

"Think you can let us know how she is at dinner?" Remus asked, watching Lisa help take Maura.

"I think I can," the prefect nodded. "Now if you all do not mind leaving?"

The boys nodded and left Maura alone with the prefect and Lisa. Maura rested on them and let them help her up to her room, where she made her way to the bed as if a ghost. Maura laid down and gave a shaking sigh. She was left alone after that.

Demon slowly made his way out to Maura after the door had shut. He crawled up next to her and curled into her arm. Maura let him, thinking. She had just attacked Sirius, her friend, using a spell that had been used on her. A spell she hated. Maura sat up, careful not to knock demon off of her arm. She found paper and ink and slowly began to write.

_Marauders,_

_I am sorry for today. I am sorry for flipping Sirius backward. I didn't mean to. Thanks for the walk back. I'll try to be back in class on Monday._

_-Ra-Ra_

She handed Demon the note and watched the small creature run off, leaving her alone in the room. Maura laid down again and curled up. She was tired, too tired to sit, to stand, to wait. Her eyes shut, and all she could do was cry. Time twisted slowly, and Maura fell into a deep sleep, though did not know when.

Maura woke up sometime the next day. Her blankets had been tucked around her and breakfast was brought, though cold, to her bedside. Lisa had left a note along with it.

_Sorry about what happened. Here's some food. I'll be back to check on you shortly._

Maura sighed but was relieved at the note her friend had given her. She began to eat quietly, though she only managed a few bites. Her eyes scanned her area, which made her pause. Notes, a handful, but there were notes all around the floor. Demon was nowhere to be seen. Maura slowly began to pick up the notes.

The Marauders had written her a few times, sending jokes, plans, get wells, and promises they held nothing against her from the day before. Maura smiled at the notes and placed them with the others before she began to eat again. She didn't eat too much of her breakfast before she let herself lay back down.

The door opened and the unmistakable sound of Lisa's feet echoed into the room.

"James," Lisa had said and sat on the end of Maura's bed.

"What are you-" Maura began before she rolled over. In front of her was a strange mirror, it looked like a little window to the boys. They were smiling in on her.

"She's awake," James said happily.

"Look at that," Sirius smiled as well.

"What's going on?" Maura asked, looking at Lisa.

"Last night I thought you woke up and said something about wanting people to be here for you?" Lisa blinked.

"I didn't say anything," Maura shook her head. "I didn't even wake up."

Lisa blinked. "Weird. Your sleep talk doesn't sound as clear as what I heard."

Maura frowned at her friend. Something about her had always been odd, her knowledge of what to say. Maura wondered for a moment if it was more than just a friendly demeanor.

"Thanks," Maura decided to say to her friend before she took the mirror and sat up, leaning on Lisa so everyone could be in on the conversation.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Remus asked first.

"I think so," Maura nodded.

"Good," James nodded. "How's breakfast? We all helped slip that plate out of the great hall."

"It was good, thanks," Maura smiled to them feebly, glad the still full plate was out of the view. Lisa bit back her protest, though she seemed upset.

"Maura," Lisa frowned to her friend. "Don't do that to yourself."

"I'm fine," Maura said.

"You say that a lot," Peter pointed out meekly. "Are you sure?"

Maura looked at the boys a moment before she sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm actually not so sure…" She admitted softly.

"You're just going to stay in?" Remus asked.

"For today," Maura said softly.

"Promise it's just today," Remus pushed softly.

"I'll be in class Monday," Maura said after a soft pause.

"We'll check and make sure. You have classes with Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yes," Maura sighed.

"Then we'll check," Remus said kindly.

Maura sighed and sat back. "Okay, thanks," she said.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"By the way," James piped up. "We aren't leaving until you smile."

Maura blinked in surprise.

"All of us," Lisa continued.

"Yeah, and a few friends over here will help, hold on," James said and left.

Maura blinked before he saw the mirror turn and she saw a few people she had met over her few years there.

"Maura," Lily smiled to her. She had met Lily on the train in her first year, and they always found themselves sitting in the same car since. Not particularly chatting with one another, but they found each other comfort to have around. "We all understand what you're going through. And we all heard about what your brother did. Someone's dad was-"

"It was my dad," said a kind female next to Lily, another person Maura found herself sitting with on the train since second year. "He was there. He saw what Dayton did. Maura, your brother is a bit of a hero for everyone."

Maura blinked but nodded. "I didn't read everything that happened…"

The girl nodded and began to talk about how Dayton faced and beat the six death eaters defending other wizards and muggles. She told Maura from her father's perspective how Dayton took more spells than he should have before he fell and the others in the area had time to avenge him. Maura couldn't cry, hearing her brother hadn't died in vain as one of the other students spoke up how one of the rescued was their little sibling. They had gotten a letter from them just the day before in celebration.

"Your family is pretty kick butt," Sirius smiled, walking into view again.

"No wonder you're a pretty kick butt opponent when you want to be," James smiled as well.

"Oh, I am not-" Maura began.

"Don't sell yourself short," Sirius pushed. "I've felt the force of just what you are capable of. You're better than you think. I am glad you're on our side."

Maura relaxed and slowly began to simply talk with everyone the boys had gathered to speak and calm her. For the first time in a long time, Maura felt as if Hogwarts really could have been a family, extended, different, and unconventional, but a family. She had been too blind before to see it, accept it. She hadn't looked up enough from her books or shame to see the people that had been kind enough to her. Before Maura knew it, she was smiling, laughing, joking, and talking with everyone. Her pain had not melted away entirely but it was bearable. Her anger ebbed and she felt whole again for the time.

Time ticked away slowly for Maura, and soon, noon called everyone to the great hall to eat, though Maura still felt she couldn't go. She thought for a moment, grabbing her cloak to wear. She didn't want to say how sad she still felt.

"I'll grab you something to eat," Lisa said and left kindly.

Maura blinked after her. She hadn't said anything. Was she really so easy to read? Maura wasn't sure, but her friend knew what was best. Maura sighed and laid back on her bed again, her eyes glued to the bumblebee ceiling and decorations. It was a bright and happy color, kind to the eye, surprisingly. Maura could let herself sink into the idea of staying there for the day. She hoped she hadn't lied to herself thinking she could make it through the next day's classes. Her eyes shut.

Maura drifted back into a dark sleep. Time moved by too quickly for her, and just as she had shut her eyes, Lisa was shaking her awake.

"Morning," Lisa greeted kindly. "Come on, let's get ready for class."


	6. Chapter 6

Maura sat up at her friend's sudden words. She didn't even notice how late it had gotten.

"How late are we?" Maura asked.

"Well, I grabbed you breakfast," Lisa said and handed Maura a small folded napkin that smelled of simple toast and sausage.

"Thanks," Maura nodded. She got up and quickly dressed herself for class.

The two girls exchanged glances with one another before they headed off to their Charms class.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Maura as she did her best to focus on her work rather than the ever nagging reminder that stayed lingering in the air around her. She had opted out of lunch to find a place to sit, alone, and with her thoughts. Lisa joined her as she refused to obey the "alone" request. They sat in silence, Maura gently thumbing through the book she was reading, but her eyes barely scanned each page. Lisa stayed next to her, her eyes shut.

"I wish I could help," Lisa finally spoke at length. "But you aren't talking, that's the problem."

Maura looked at her friend. It was like she was continuing a conversation they had never had. It was odd, but Maura guessed it was because they had been together for so long, Lisa could read her body language with such ease. She gently closed the book in her lap and turned to her friend. "How am I supposed to know what to say?" Maura asked.

"Well, it's something you're going through... Can't some words explain anything?"

"I don't know... it's a lot to go through, Lisa. I can't narrow down any of my thoughts. I'm mad, I'm sad, I'm hopeless, but I just want revenge. I don't even know where to start."

"Dayton was a great guy. He helped raise both of us."

"But you aren't talking this like he did," Maura said as she turned to her friend.

"I am. I'm sad too, Maura. I just don't show it like you do. I want to live like he would have wanted us to. Happy, helping each other, learning," Lisa paused at that to look at Maura, all hint of any joy stripped from her face. At that moment, Lisa seemed as miserable as Maura felt, her soft face contorted softly into something that could only be the purest sadness. Something deep and deepening at every moment. "You can't tell me that isn't exactly what he wanted."

Maura looked down. "He wouldn't have wanted to die."

"He wouldn't have wanted you to go off and fight his battles, either."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Maura challenged Lisa softly.

"Not die!" Lisa snapped just before a shuffling of many pairs of feet muttered through the halls. It was time to get to their next class. "Let's go," Lisa sighed. She helped Maura up, and the girl hurried off to the remainder of their classes.

Maura barely noticed the classes around her as she fell slowly more and more into her thoughts. She found herself walking the hallways alone, back to the Hufflepuff dorms. She paused for a moment before she sighed and continued. There was nothing else she could do. She wanted to be alone, and she finally achieved that small goal.

With a dampened sigh, the bed gave way to Maura as she sat on it. She closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands. She let the day wash over her and thought silently about what Lisa had been telling her. "I wonder if the dead can hear us still?" Maura muttered. Her words fell into the silence, as if wanting a reply, but none came. Silence filled the air again. "Stupid," Maura snapped to herself as she let herself fall back against the soft bed. "If they could they'd be talking to us all the time, right Demon?"

The small ferret looked at Maura and blinked. He bounded over to her and curled up on her shoulder. His whiskers twitched and ticked Maura's cheek until she relented and laugh broke her Macomb state. A smile broke across Maura's lips, not a small one, not one that faded, but a genuine grin. She wiggled away from the ferret until she could safely sit up. Gently dragging her hand around the bed, she watched as Demon chased it, bouncing and rolling, war dancing and pouncing. She laughed more at his loving actions and continued their game until the door opened.

"Hey, you missed dinner," Lisa said as she entered the room. "Aww, did Demon take care of you?"

"Huh, yeah," Maura smiled at her friend, who seemed to light up at the action. "He knows how to make me smile."

"Good, I trained him well then," Lisa said with a hint of prideful air. "I couldn't sneak dinner out this time, but how about you and I stop by the kitchens in an hour?"

"Sure," Maura nodded kindly. "That sounds lovely."

"God, that was a word I never thought you'd say again."

Lisa knelt next to Maura on the bed as she gave her friend a tight hug. Maura returned the favor and sighed a gently whisper of relief.

Good and bad days swung in Maura's life over the next few weeks. She managed to write to her family and check on Scipio. The training was hit or miss, the boys not wanting to push Maura too much while she was still so unstable. Most of their time was spent on smaller spells or easier topics, no one daring to mention anything about death eaters or the like.

October rolled around faster than anyone had been expecting, and the first trip to Hogsmede brought an exciting buzz to the hallways.

She had been expecting the trip, but it was still odd. Maura brushed off the feeling and made her way down the crowded streets. She had been left alone for the first time in weeks again. She wasn't worried over herself, but with Lisa and Matt going off on their date, Maura was at a loss as to what to do that day. There were plenty of shops, but the only place she planned to go to was her mother's new Salon. After that, she was free to herself and had no other plans.

Maura looked around for a while and soon saw the new Salon sign swinging in the breeze. With a small lurch of joy, Maura ran to the shop. Her hands had barely reached for the doorknob before the chimes rang loudly, and the door swung open from the inside.

"Maura!" A tall woman with the same colored hair, though thinner in texture, ran out to her daughter.

"Mom!" Maura hugged her tightly, smiling brightly. "How is business?" She asked.

"Amazing, sweetie! Where is Lisa?" Her mother looked around. Her excitement fell into concern. "Oh sweetie did the news-"

"On a date," Maura sputtered over her mother. "She and Matt are on a date. It's fine though, I wanted to see you anyway, and being the third wheel isn't my strong suit," she said happily.

Her mother laughed and nodded. "Fine," She said. "So, you came alone?" She asked, now letting her worried tone in her voice show.

"Uhm... kind of... I might meet up with some people who have been helping me out with my classes," Maura said as she thought of anything that wouldn't worry her mother, "if they are here..." Her eyes scanned the area around them, though she didn't see the three boys, not having expected to.

"Helping?" Her mother blinked.

"With spells? One of our professors suggested it, and they agreed. It was lovely of them," Maura blushed and smiled.

"Are they cute then?" Her mother suddenly looked more interested.

Maura laughed, trying to cover the color in her cheeks. "Very popular, but not quite the people you would agree to being cute. It's the boy with the windy hair, the boy with the long hair, the-"

Maura didn't finish before her mother sighed.

"Tell them if they need those hair problems fixed, they can get a family discount," Her mother said stiffly. "It is ridiculous they would think that hair looks at all like a wizard people will want to trust!"

Maura laughed again, this time no color in her face. "Mom, not so loud. They look fine, and I will pass the message along."

"Oh, my poor Maura!" Maura's mother caught her in a tight hug. "They look fine? What hexes have been putting on you." Despite the almost worried tone, Maura knew her mother was joking that time, just by the smile on her face. The words sent Maura into a small fit of giggles, and she relaxed. "I am so glad you are making more friends," Maura's mother spoke softly as Maura rested a bit on her.

"Hey! Mau!" A voice nearly barked, making Maura stand up a bit. Her mother's disappointed face told her it was more than less likely Sirius.

Maura turned around to look at the very person she had guessed, walking over to her and away from the other two. He seemed happy, though ignored Maura's mother's less than impressed expression. Maura smiled back and relaxed happily. "Hey, Sirius," She said kindly and felt her mother relax too. Maura was sure her mother had laughed at hearing a familiar name and tone.

"I see you found the salon," Sirius finally looked up at Maura's mother. "Nice to meet ya," he said, but his tone told Maura he was suddenly in a rush. No doubt he could feel the wrath of her scissors as they hungered for hair.

"There are normally four of you, aren't there?" Maura's mother asked.

"The fourth one is sick," Maura covered. "I'm sure Sirius and the others want to go find some Get Well gifts for him."

Maura noticed Sirius's slightly impressed face. A small spark of pride brimmed in her chest. She was getting better at covering for them. "Yeah, and Maura should help, too. He is her tutor," he smiled.

"Oh, well, you go and do that, Maura. Stay safe," Maura's mother said happily before she kissed her daughter's head. She waved to the boys, giving them a look that said, be good with her, before leaving back into the Salon.

"My mom likes to ask questions," Maura told Sirius as she walked back with him to the others. "She will take my word though... sorry I talked over you." Maura looked down a bit, rubbing her face around her mole.

"I'm more impressed that you knew exactly what you needed to say," Sirius nodded. "By the way, you still owe me some butterbeers," he added.

"I know," Maura nodded. "Oh, and all of you, my mom," she couldn't help but giggle. "My mom would like to offer family discounted haircuts whenever you need them, for like Christmas and stuff. Uh, though, she may try cutting your hair short," she giggled again. "I told her I'd pass it along."

"What?" Sirius flipped his hair a bit. "I would never dream of cutting my hair short!"

The boys laughed. "I'd love to see her try to tame my hair," James said thoughtfully.

Maura smiled. "You'd be surprised. But anyway, other than the butterbeers, what did you need?" She looked at the group.

"Well, why should we leave fellow marauders out to wander alone?" James smiled.

"Marauders?" Maura repeated dumbly.

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "We are a group, right?"

Maura blinked before smiling. "Oh, yes, yes, of course," she said happily. "Thank you!"

The boys smiled a bit and nodded. They motioned for her to follow before they started to walk. Maura relaxed, not minding as they walked into shops she usually wouldn't visit. Zoncos being one of the few Maura was almost nervous about. She stayed close to the group, laughing as they joked and managing to find a few good pranks in the shop. She helped them to find a good gift for Remus, having fun picking something that they all figured he would enjoy from that shop, as they had a few others. Even if the fourth member was missing out of the visit, he wouldn't miss out on anything that he would want to get if he had been there.

Finally, they made their way to a small shop where Maura bought the butterbeers for Sirius. She was slightly surprised it wasn't their first stop but also didn't mind, as she sat with them, getting herself a pumpkin juice. The boys talked happily, glad for their free drinks, but also the fun day out. Maura relaxed as they spoke, idly listening more often than contributing to them. It was a nice change of pace. They had stopped tip-toeing around what to say, or what topics to bring up. Even a few jabs at bravely facing off death eaters didn't bother Maura. For the first time in a long time, she could feel a wonderful sense of normalcy in the air.

"So," James finally looked at Maura, as they calmed down. "You figured out what Remus is, Huh?" He asked softly.

"Oh, yes," Maura said softly. "Please do not think I am afraid of him, or anything," she said quickly. "I am not. If I thought he was dangerous, he probably wouldn't have taken my hair tie hitting him so well, or these lessons so well, or... well, I've been in class with him for years now. I am not worried about him hurting someone."

The boys nodded a bit.

"It's good to know you aren't as shallow as most people," Sirius said. "We were all pretty worried that day Remus said to avoid the grounds."

"That was a final proof to me," Maura shrugged. "He wanted to keep me safe. Why in the world should I be afraid of that?"

They smiled more and nodded again in one of their silent agreements.

"Exactly," James said.

The other two relaxed and took long swigs from their drinks. Maura relaxed and smiled happily, drinking her beverage as well. She relaxed as the boys talked again, looking around at the area. She felt safe with them and was glad they weren't trying to leave her. It was partially a surprise, but also not, as they had seemed to have tested her throughout the day regarding Remus.

"Mau?" Sirius called her back to earth. "You ready to head back?"

Maura nodded. "Yes," She said. "If you all are..."

"We need to get back early for Moony," James smiled.

Maura nodded. "Okay," She said and got up with them. She smiled and followed the boys out again. They walked happily back to Hogwarts, Maura keeping up with them, joining in a few of the jokes and laughing. In no time, the four were back at the castle.

"Catch you around, Mau," Sirius rubbed her head suddenly, making Maura pause. She blinked, but the boys were already leaving to their dormitory. She smiled and relaxed, fixing her now fluffed out hair as she went back to her own common room to wait for Lisa, Matt, and everyone else to return.

With a plop, Maura sat down in a large armchair. She began to dig through her pockets, looking at a few small pranks she had picked up from the joke shop. She kept her ears out for Lisa and Matt; sure they had a good day. People slowly trickled back as the hours passed, and eventually, Lisa came back with Matt, who waved to her before she joined her friend.

"I have so much to tell you!" Lisa giggled before she noticed the small trinkets in Maura's hands. "What? What are those for?"

"Oh... James showed me what they did. I thought it was cute and harmless enough," Maura said awkwardly.

"You did not hang out with them! The whole day? How did you find them?" Lisa suddenly looked more interested in Maura's story.

"Yes, I did, and they found me. It was nothing, I want to hear about your date," Maura shoved the tricks back into her pockets and smiled at Lisa.

Lisa pouted a bit but sat back. She wanted to hear about Maura's day with the Marauders but gave in. She smiled again and pulled Maura up before heading to their room. Maura didn't mind, laughing as Demon ran right up to them and climbed his way onto Maura's shoulder.

"Fine, I'll tell you about my date, but then you tell me about yours," Lisa teased lightly.

"It wasn't a date!" Maura pouted.

"Right right," Lisa giggled. "Well, anyway, Matt is adorable. He was so nervous! He bumped his nose into a door, and just... oh, you should have seen it!" She began to gush to Maura about every little detail, having more fun than she had probably planned. She fell in and out of fits of giggles as she talked, enjoying making Maura laugh and enjoy the story.

Maura noticed the sun going down, and the full moon burned blue through their window. She was worried for a moment, not sure who had been caught outside. She hoped Remus wouldn't have to worry that night, though she wasn't even sure how he planned on spending his night. She bit back a sigh, not noticing she was staring.

"Oh, wow! It is so pretty!" Lisa gasped, and she looked at the sky. Maura looked outside as well, and her eyes flicked to the grounds. She blinked. There, silent and moving slowly, was a giant wolf, a dog, and a stag. Maura watched them and felt uneasy as they vanished into the forest.

"Maura?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, sorry, thinking of today," Maura smiled happily. "The moon is very nice," she agreed with her friend.

"Yeah, you should tell me about your day!" Lisa beamed at Maura.

Maura blinked and sat back. She told her how they found her and how they took her around the place. She told her a few of the jokes they shared and laughed happily with Lisa over them again. She leaned back on her hands and smiled. She enjoyed her day and was happy she did. She had been glad they found her and chose to keep her around the entire day.

"Wow, sounds like you had fun!" Lisa said happily. "Maybe I should just leave you with them more often!"

"Oh, don't," Maura pouted, though felt herself flush slightly. "I love being with you."

Lisa laughed and nodded. "I know, I know, I was joking!" She said happily. "But seriously, I am so happy you found some other people who enjoy being around you. You've been looking so down since we got to this school and everyone started to make fun of you..."

Maura frowned, looking at her best friend from when they were three. She shifted and looked outside at the moon. "People don't always know how to accept different people," Maura said softly. "I just... I just have always been different; you know that. From my mole to one of my teeth not growing in for a year... my hair, my skin never getting pale. But, it's okay, because there are people, like you, who are okay with different. And that is what matters," Maura said and looked at Lisa who hugged her friend again. Maura let her, and hugged her friend tightly, enjoying the peace before she let her go and got up. "Well, let's get ready for bed."

The girls didn't share many more words, getting ready for the night and turning off their lights. Maura couldn't help but look back outside once again. She watched a wolf bounding across the grounds before the Stag caught up and drove him away from whatever he was after. Maura sighed and rolled over, praying no one ended up hurt.


End file.
